Fairy Tail High
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: Meet the siblings! The youngest sister, Lucy, and the overprotective older brothers, Natsu and Gray! Full summary inside. BEING REWRITTEN! DO NOT ENTER.
1. Profiles

**Erza Juara:**

**Age:** 26

**Occupation:** Mother

**Personality:** Protective, Strict, Loving, Funny

* * *

><p><strong>Gray Scarlet:<strong>

**Age:** 16

**Occupation:** Older brother

**Personality:** Overprotective, Loving, Funny, Fighter, Calm, Collected

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Scarlet:<strong>

**Age:** 16

**Occupation:** Older brother

**Personality:** Overprotective, Hilarious, Loving, Short Tempered, Fiery, Reckless

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Scarlet:<strong>

**Age:** 16

**Occupation:** Youngest Sister

**Personality:** Oblivious, Funny, Loving, Calm, Bad tempered

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>The Scarlett siblings, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy, is going to Fairy Tail High. Lucy is a very pretty girl, and she gets every boys attention without even trying! Lucy has no idea that she's THAT popular with the boys. But, her two overprotective brothers sure do notice! Follow the siblings in their hilarious adventures throughout Fairy Tail High!

**Edit:** Rewriting! I started doing math on this one, so here it is. Erza was 20 years old when she adopted all three of them. Erza is ten years apart than Lucy, Gray and Natsu. That means, when she adopted them, they were 10 years old.

Hope that makes more sense.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! *Goes to Emo Corner*

**Edit: **So, rewriting all of my FT stories. I just can't live with the shame that I actually wrote this, _this _bad. And you people, my prized readers, actually read it. Do not worry! For, I shall rewrite each chapter!

* * *

><p>"Gray, wake up... it's our first day of school." 16-year-old Lucy Scarlet stood in her older brother's room, standing over his bed, which had a lump of her brother underneath a pile of navy blue blankets.<p>

"5 more minute Luce!" Groaned Gray from underneath his blanket.

Lucy sighed. "Do you want me to call Erza?"

A fuzz of spiky, black hair popped out from the covers in a jolt. "I'm up! I'm up!" He muttered as he staggered out of his bed. Lucy smiled and skipped out of the room, and into her other brothers room.

"Natsu~... wake up." A loud grunt was heard from underneath the covers. "Luce... a few more minutes..." Lucy rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Okay...but Gray is already up..~"

That did it. "WHAT?!" Natsu, who hated to be beaten by Gray, bolted out of his bed and into his dirty closet. Lucy giggled and pranced out of the room, and into the kitchen.

The blonde wore the white Fairy Tail High button up, with a light blue mini skirt. She also wore a beige vest, black wrist bands, baby blue converse, and her hair was tied in a small pony tail to the side. She slid down into her chair at the kitchen table and beamed at the red-haired woman at the stove. "Whats got you so happy?" The red-headed woman asked setting down plates of bacon in front of Lucy.

"Nothing Erza."

The red-head looked at her in amusement. "Okay then." Lucy nodded as she bit down into her bacon.

Then came the sounds of punching and kicking in the hallway.

"SHUT UP ICE STRIPPER!"

"YOU SHUT UP FIRE BREATH!"

Natsu and Gray were fighting again. Lucy sighed in exasperation, and Erza put down the frying pan and glared at the two boys who were now butting their heads together in a heated glare. "Are you 2 fighting?"

"NO ERZA-SAN!" They yelled in reply, their attitudes changing drastically as they flung their arms over each other and began dancing almost comically.

"Good."

Natsu had a messy, baggy white button-up shirt, a pair of baggy black pants, and a chain on his pants. His sleeves were pulled up in a mess and his signature scaly white scarf was wrapped around his neck.

Gray also had a baggy uniform, except he had the decency to actually wear his blazer, although sleeves were also rolled up. He also had baggy black pants rolled up at the end and a chain dangling from the side of his pants.

"Why do you guys roll up your sleeves?" Lucy asked her two brothers as they sat down, glaring at each other when Erza turned her back.

"To show off my muscles." They said in unison, cockiness clear in their voices. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Morons."

* * *

><p>"BYE ERZA!"<p>

Erza waved at her kids ad Lucy grabbed her bag and bolted outside with her brothers. As the trio raced away, Erza smiled to herself. "Oh, they grow up so fast."

* * *

><p><strong>At the gate of Fairy Tail:<strong>

"I... beat you... guys again!" Lucy panted as she was leaned on her ankles tiredly.

Natsu was sprawled on the floor breathing heavily, and Gray was leaning his figure against the wall clutching his heart.

"No! I won!" Natsu suddenly bolted upwards, all signs of tiredness suddenly disappearing.

"No I won!" Gray shouted back, his panting suddenly gone as the two brothers butted heads.

"Will you two stop fighting?!" Lucy yelled, slapping her forehead at her brother's sheer idiocy.

As the brothers fought, and the sister yelled, they didn't notice a short man approach them. "Ahh! You must be the Scarlet siblings."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep... Cliff Hanger.<strong>

**Sorry! But, I need to go to my cousins house.**

**Next Chapter in a few days.**

**!#$%^&*()**


	3. Chapter 2

**Edit: **DIS CHAPTER SO MESSED UP!

* * *

><p>The trio spun around to see a short old man who was smiling brightly, showing off his pearly whites. "I am Principal Makarov, but you can call me Ooji (Gramps)!"<p>

The three blankly stared at him first, the brothers frozen, arms put up still about to punch each other. And Lucy just blinked, not really knowing what to do. Natsu was the first to react, scrambling away from Gray and kneeling . "OH! OOJI! YOUR SO TINY!"

Makarov got an angry tick on his head, and he smacked the pink-haired teen over his head... _hard_.

He fell to the floor almost comically, face first and his body mangled. "Natsu?" His sister leaned over her brother with a sweatdrop. Gray, however, was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach and laughing.

Then they heard chuckling behind them.

"You three are interesting." Said a brown headed man, as he sauntered up to them slowly. "Ah... Gildarts, meet your new students." Gildarts nodded his head, smiling, and stuck out his hand.

While Lucy shook it politely and smiled back at their new teacher, Natsu (who recovered quite quickly) and Gray butted heads again. "I'm Lucy, and those are my brothers. The pink haired one is Natsu, and the black-haired one is Gray."

Gildarts nodded again, and chuckled. "Let me show you to your new classroom." He said, as he led them into the building.

* * *

><p>"Hi! I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you!" Lucy chirped happily, oblivious to the instant gawks and wolf-whistles the class men were giving. That made Natsu's and Gray's, who were previously not giving a flying shit, ears perk up like dogs who heard an intruder.<p>

The brothers glared at the class, Natsu bearing his sharp teeth in irritation, making the men shut their lousy mouths in an instant.

"You two; introduce yourselves." Gildarts sighed, shaking his head in exasperation.

"NO!" The two boys snapped in anger, metaphoric fire flaming behind them.

"_Guys_.." Lucy whispered nudging them Gray and poking Natsu's rib-cage.

"_Ugh_! Fine." The two groaned in unison, hesitation clearly hesitant in their voices.

"The name's Gray." The boy muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets before turning his head childishly to the side.

"Natsu." The pink haired boy growled out, sticking ear buds into his ears almost directly after.

"_So... cool.._" Traditional Fan-girls melted.

"Just sit anywhere." Gildarts said carelessly, before his eyes drooped and his head slammed onto his desk. A moment later, the class could hear his loud snores and grunts, indicating their teacher was asleep.

The whole class merely sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p>The trio all trooped to the back of the room, sitting in the seats that were open, Gray first, Lucy next to him, and Natsu behind Gray. In front of the siblings, in front of Lucy in particular, a sandy brown-haired boy, and one with an auburn sort of hair. Both their hair as equally as messy although.<p>

The moment Lucy slid into her seat, the two (meaning the two in front), almost immediately spun around and grabbed Lucy's right and left hand respectively.

"Hello Miss Lucy. I am Hibiki." Cooed the brown-haired one in a flirtious way.

"And I am Loki." Winked the auburn haired, eyebrow going up suggestively.

Lucy blinked and opened her mouth, presumably to ask the two to please stop touching her, when she was interrupted by her dear older 'brothers'. Natsu and Gray both grabbed the two's wrists in angered grips.

"Hi there; I'm Natsu. And you should know that I would rather prefer that YOU KEEP YOUR_ FILTHY HANDS_ OFF _OUR _LUCY." Natsu snarled protectively, nose flaring and eyes flashing dangerously.

"You got that?" Gray said with the same tone as Natsu, almost darker. Loki and Hibiki gulped visibly, nodding and tearing their heads towards the front.

Lucy sighed and glared at her 'brothers'. They shrugged and then Gray slumped down into his seat while Natsu turned up the volume on his new Lacmira MP3.

Lucy pursed her lips and whipped out a paper. Scribbing something down and then head looking at Natsu and Gray in caution. Gray was dozing off, while Natsu was interested in a lighter he had snuck in and hid underneath the table. She grinned slightly to herself before tapped Loki's shoulder and tossing him the note over his head.

Loki seemed a bit started, and opened the note a bit hesitantly.

_Sorry about my brothers. They're a bit protective about me. Especially about boys. Pass this to Hibiki too, ne? :)_

_-Lucy_

Loki smiled and glanced at Lucy, she grinned back at him, looking positively stunning in the eyes of the auburn-haired teen.

Loki folded the paper back up and passed it to his seat-mate. "It's from Lucy." Loki whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: <strong>FINISHED.


	4. Chapter 3

**Edit: **This chapter is so messed up, I'm not even... like seriously. I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THAT NATSU CAN'T FRIGGIN SKATEBOARD. HE HAS MUTHAFUCKIN MOTION SICKNESS! NU! JUST. NU.

* * *

><p>Lucy giggled childishly, as she hopped onto Gray's back, forcing the black-haired boy to give her a piggy back ride.<p>

"It wasn't funny!" Natsu protested indignantly as he rubbed the big bump on his head. Erza had punched him because he got a F in a math test. "It was our first day! How the hell was I supposed to know the answers?!"

"We knew them." Gray pointed out, adjusting Lucy on his back.

"Shut the fuck up!" Natsu yelled, clearly irritated.

They all had changed into their regular cloths. Lucy in a jean skirt, with a short-sleeved purple checkered shirt that was unbuttoned to show her white tank-top. She was also wearing her light blue converse, although unlike when she was at school, she had let her hair down, and it was piling down her back her bangs framing her forehead.

Gray was wearing a simple black tee, with a gray long-sleeved under shirt. His baggy jeans had rips in them, and his blue converse covered his feet. And of course, his signature cross necklace. He also had headphones flung around his neck.

Natsu had a similar look. Only he had a baggy red graphic tee with black flames decorating the side of his shirt. His worn out black jeans had scratches and marks, and his signature scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. His red headphones were stuffed inside his ears, and he had the family cat, a blue neko named Happy in his arms.

Lucy laughed. "Natsu; you were the only one with an F, out of the class."

"It was our _first day_!" Natsu complained, as Happy began licking his paws rather smugly.

"Whatever, c'mon let's go! We haven't explored Magnolia yet!" Lucy said hopping off her 'brother' and landing on her feet soundly. "Why don't we go visit Erza in the ice-cream shop?" She suggested. "Nah, I'm not hungry." Gray said dismissively.

"Let's go run around until we are then." Natsu shrugged, before his face melted into a snarky grin. Lucy must have noticed because her face slowly turned into a look torn between amusement and horror. "Natsu, you-"

She was sadly cut off when Natsu grabbed her wrist and took off down the street. Gray blinked. Realization dawned slowly, as Natsu and Lucy were already halfway down the street.

"OI! FIRE-FREAK!"

Soon all 3 teens were running down the streets of Magnolia, laughing and yelling, feet hitting the ground in a great pace.

"Awesome!" Lucy said, looking at all the bright lights in interest as she picked up her feet. "This town is so huge!" Natsu grinned maniacally, running up in front. Gray jumped over a trash can he nearly tripped over and landed in front of the trio. "Yeah; but too much trash, seriously!"

As he did, Gray screeched to a sudden stop. Making Lucy crash into him, and Natsu crashed into Lucy, tumbling down with Lucy falling onto his lap.

"GRAY, WHAT THE HELL?" Natsu yelled, fire comically coming out of his mouth. "Whats wrong Gray?" Lucy asked picking herself up from Natsu's lap.

"I'm hungry." Gray stated bluntly after a moment. Natsu and Lucy sweatdropped.

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm hungry too." Natsu grumbled rubbing his growling stomach.

Lucy sighed. "Honestly you two..." She muttered, "Let's go find the Ice-Cream Shop."

* * *

><p>The 'siblings' all had paused at the first Ice-Cream shop they had spotted, which was about a few blocks away from their original spot. There was a large, shiny sign hung up in the front that brightly said, "<em>MAGNOLIA'S ICE-CREAMERY<em>" and another sign that said, "Welcome! We're open!" In the corner of one of the windows.

"Shiny..." Natsu openly drooled, eyes growing large as he blindly set off for the door.

Gray grabbed the back of his shirt. "Idiot. You sound like a retarded monkey."

Lucy shook her head. "Well, let's go in. Erza is probably working in this shop anyways."

Gray nodded and opened the door.

* * *

><p><em>Ding.<em>

The first thing Lucy had spotted upon entering the shop was the flash of metallic red hair behind the counter. "See, told you." Lucy said smugly, waving hi to Erza. The red-head smiled and nodded, propping her arms up on the counter. "Hey kids." She greeted lightly, swinging the ice-cream scoop around slightly.

"Sup," The three chorused back, the two boys more than just droning.

"What brings you three here?" Erza asks, setting her scoop down and eyeing the three. Lucy shrugged as they pulled up chairs to the table closest to the counter. "These two idiots got hungry." Lucy berates the two boys playfully, gesturing towards them mischievously. The two flared and turned on her. "HEY!"

Erza chuckles. "Whatever. I'm going to go serve the couple over there, so you three enjoy yourselves." Lucy grins back as she pushes away Natsu's head.

Only a moment later, the bell connected to the shop door jingles and piles in a group of teens.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is!" The trio easily recognised the voice of Gajeel Redfox, a childhood friend of theirs from the orphanage, but had gotten adopted at the age of 9, only for the trio to find him again today alone. "Bunny-girl, the Stripped, and Fire-breath." All three flared this time.

"SHUT UP METAL-MOUTH!" Just as they had yelled it (in unison no less), Gajeel flared up the same way they did.

"Easy Gajeel," Lyon soothed amusedly next to him. Yet another familiar face, Gray's 'rival' (other than Natsu of course), from the orphanage. Also adopted before the trio. Some of the other students they had met today piled around them.

Levy, her cronies Jet and Droy, Cana, Alzack, Bisca, Hibiki, Loki, Elfman, Mirajane, and Lisanna.

Yep, all there and accounted for. Erza watched from the other side of the shop in amusement as her 'kids' were flanked and argued with by the other teens that seemingly came out nowhere.

"Lucy-chan! What a surprise!"

"Hello again Lucy-chan~"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"I'm going to round-house kick you over the head Lyon."

"IF YOUR A MAN! YOUR A MAN!"

"ANYBODY GOT ANY SAKE AROUND HERE?!"

My, my they were noisy.

Shoving Elfman out of the way, Loki sat Lucy down as Gray and Natsu were preoccupied by Gajeel and Lyon. "So," He says nonchalantly, "you and your brothers..."

"We're not really related you know." Lucy cuts him off. "In case you were wondering. We were all adopted by Erza when we were 10."

The lot quieted down a bit, some sitting around or next to the busty blonde (A/N: Lol, anybody else think of Tsunade when I wrote this? No? Okay). "I thought it was obvious." Lucy said dumbfounded. "It was a bit." Lisanna admits. "But we didn't want to say anything."

"How'd you guys meet then?"

"When we were 6." Natsu pipes, kicking Gajeel once more. "Lucy and I at least. I crashed into her running away from the caretaker." He snickered a bit at the memory, only to be hit with a flying tissue rack. "The moron felt so bad he bought me some ice-cream." Lucy continues, sitting back down and flexing her arm from when she threw the rack at the pink haired teen. "Then a few months later, Natsu and I were playing at the beach next to the orphanage. We were near the rocks, and that's when Gray came flying from the sky and into the ocean, splashing cold, and dirty sea-water on both of us." Gray purses his lips. "It was a dare." He says throwing a quick glare at Lyon, who only smirked back.

"Natsu, being the hot-head he was, completely blew up on Gray." Lucy says. "Gray just flipped him off, and apologized to me. It all took off from there really. Then we were adopted by Erza at the age of 10. It was really fun though, Erza used to be an assistant for the caretaker at the orphanage when she was 16. She finally adopted us when she just turned 21."

"Yeah, then we found a cat in an egg." Natsu grins, apparently recovered from the bruise Lucy had given him. Gray scoffs, the idiot just loved telling this story.

"You see, it was when-"

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: <strong>Finally... finished... with this chapter. FRIGGIN GAWD, EVEN MORE TO GO! Why had God given me the burden of procasination and laziness?


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter will make sense if you read the chapter before it.**

**In this chapter, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu are 12 years old.**

**And they were adopted by Erza.**

**OKAY THEN! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Edit: **I am so confused. Wait, okay; 12, no. Erza adopted the three when they were _10_, not 12. Since she's 10 years older, she would have been 21 at least, since in my head, Erza would have gotten them after her birthday. Later in this story, I accidentally changed their adopted age again. So just to clear everything up, yes, Erza was at least 21 when she adopted the trio.

And yes. I am aware of the spelling mistakes in my edit last time. I saw them going over the chapter, and I was too lazy to go back AGAIN. Maybe some other day when I'm up to it. Meh.

* * *

><p>"CANNON BALL!" An 11-year-old Natsu yelled jumping into the giant lake, with a large, audible "<em>SPLASH<em>!"

His 11-year-old 'sister', Lucy, peered out from the tree branch looming over the lake, only to have a bit of water splashed onto her due to Natsu's large splash. "Natsu!" She yelled a bit irritated jumping off the tree, onto the ground.

"Sorry Luce." Natsu said genuinely, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Lucy shook her head, but smiled nonetheless.

"Oi Idiot. Aren't you going to apologize?" Yelled a voice, anger clearly evident in the voice. Natsu merely smirked, spinning around and sticking his tongue out at the owner of the voice.

11-year-old Gray glares heatedly at the pink haired boy, soaking wet due to his place right next to the watering hole, at the base of the tree Lucy had previously been sitting atop on.

Natsu merely snickers, sticking his tongue out childishly and giving the boy an arrogant look. "I meant to hit you stupid!"

Gray twitched comically, sending his 'brother' the evil eye before full on tackling him, sending the two crashing into the lake, splashing around and wrestling.

"LAVA BRAIN!"

"UNDERWEAR PRINCE!"

Lucy shook her head, grabbing a towel laying on top of the cooler behind the tree and began drying herself off.

Once finished, she began climbing another nearby tree, one with a higher branch this time. Once on a branch high enough to see Natsu and Gray, she watched her 'brothers' fighting in the lake. She shook her head in an irritable manner. "Idiots."

She opened her mouth to yell at them, but she was cut off when a large... something, fell out from the branch above her and hit her on the head. She yelped; falling to the ground. Natsu and Gray heard Lucy's recognisable cry and stopped fighting.

"LUCY!" They immediately saw her head of lemon blonde hair falling from the tree. Frantically, the boys rushed out of the water.

By the time they got to Lucy, she was on the floor out cold, next to her a white egg, with blue talon marks decorating around it. The boys momentarily ignored the egg and scurried over to their little sister. Gray gently placed her on his back, and Natsu inspected the egg. Finally he made a conclusion.

"It's a dragon egg!" Gray stared at him blankly.

"A dragon egg?"

"Yeah, don't you see the talon marks?"

"Your an idiot."

"Shut up! We can show it to Erza! She'll prove it's a dragon egg!"

Gray rolled his eyes. And began walking. Lucy still unconscious, on his back. "Is Lucy alright?" Natsu asked anxiously, holding the 'dragon' egg, peering towards his sleeping 'sister' and walking beside Gray. The black haired boy shrugged in worry. "I hope she is."

The two silently walked home.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DID YOU IDIOTS DO TO LUCY?" Erza yelled, when the kids got home.<p>

Seeing soaking wet Gray carrying a unconscious Lucy, and an equally as soaked Natsu carrying a large blue egg. Your bound to jump to conclusions.

While Erza was hitting Gray with a newspaper over and over again, Lucy was placed against the wall, fast asleep on Natsu's shoulder as the two leaned against the wall in the corner of the living room. Natsu was poking at the egg, careful not to drop Lucy in the process.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! STOP IT!" Gray yelled running from his 'mother' and planting himself next to Lucy, rubbing his head.

Erza sighed and looked at Natsu, who was still rubbing the egg.

"Whats that?"

Natsu looked up at her and grinned. "A dragon egg!"

Erza blinked. "Dragon... egg?"

Natsu nodded and handed Erza the egg. "See! It has talon marks!"

Erza opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the youngest sibling. Lucy woke up with a jolt, landing on Gray's lap. "Ow... why does my hurt?" She asked picking herself up from her Gray's lap, rubbing her head. "You fell off a tree!" Natsu said staring at his sister.

"A tree? Oh yeah! Something fell on me!" She bolted up and started to panic.

Erza patted her head. "Calm down. I think this egg, was the thing that fell on you." She handed the egg to her daughter.

Lucy sat down on the floor. Her brothers surrounded her.

"It's huge!" Gray said.

"What kind of egg is it?" Lucy asked.

"A dragon egg!" Natsu exclaimed proudly.

"Eh? Really!"

Gray smacked Natsu over the head.

"Don't fill our innocent little sisters head with idiotic ideas."

Natsu flinched. "Then what egg do you think it is snow brain?"

"How am I suppose to know fire freak? It's big... so probably a ostrich egg!"

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD THERE BE AN OSTRICH EGG IN A TREE?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?"

"POPSICLE STICK!"

"ASH BRAIN!"

The two boys butted heads.

Erza glared at the 2.

"NO FIGHTING!"

''YES SIR!" The two boys went into buddy mode.

Meanwhile, Lucy was staring intently at the egg. Soon, it began to wiggle.

"Eh?"

The egg began to crack.

"Um... guys?"

The top of the egg began to open.

"HEY!" Lucy yelled, finally getting her families attention.

"IT'S HATCHING!" Everybody surrounded the little girl.

In the matter of seconds... a blue cat had replaced the egg.

Everyone tilted their heads.

"A cat?"

The cat opened its wide eyes, it grinned and jumped down from Lucy. "AYE!"

"IT TALKS?"

"IT'S BLUE!"

"It hatched from an egg!"

"Lets call it Happy."

The kids spun around to their mother.

"Happy?"

"Yeah. Because... well, the he made us all happy."

The trio grinned.

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! THEY FOUND HAPPY!<strong>

**In the next chapter, it's back to real time!**

**Hope you read it!**

**REVIEW!**

**JA'NE!**

**-COOKIEMONSTER0077**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Edit: **Editing is harder than I thought. It's all so confusing cause I'm doing it all quickly, and I barely have time to check whether or not it's the correct chapter. Nevertheless, it's worth it to see my happy readers!

* * *

><p>Her brown, twinkling orbs sparkled with fondness at the memory, despite the vague, almost comical pain that hit the side of her head where the egg had landed years ago. The smile graced on her lips faltered every so slightly when she looked around at the others, noticing that they had all been listening intently.<p>

She blinked, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Wow..." Alzack said finally. "That's... just... wow."

Lucy sends him an amused look, before Gajeel bursts into a fit of laughter and choked words. "Y-you! I- Natsu was an idiot even back then!" Natsu cringes, growling under his breath and tackles him.

Gray shook his head and glances over to the counter, searching for a head of blood scarlet red, only to find nothing but a piece of paper stuck to the glass. Raising an eyebrow in question, he stalks away from the group, who were too distracted at the amusing fight Gajeel and Natsu were putting up, to read the paper that somehow managed to catch his eye.

_Leaving for home while you guys are talking. Finishing the cake BTW :) ~Erza_

Gray twitches, his mouth gaping at the note as if it were in alien from another planet. Before he could lower the sound of his voice, his vocal cords were already strumming a simple word. "DAMN!"

He stomps back to the group who look at him in bewilderment and shows the piece of paper to Lucy, unable to see his 'sisters' horrified face because he was tearing Natsu away from Gajeel, ignoring his yell of pain when the latter manages to land a kick on the former's head as he was being dragged up. "OI! What the hell-"

"Erza's finishing the cake dragon-breath." Gray hisses, and Natsu goes blank for a moment. Then he was the first person to rush out of the shop, Gray trailing after him.

"Ja'ne everybody!" Lucy manages to say as she tosses the paper into the trash, rushing out of the shop herself, chasing after her brothers and leaving very dumbfounded students scratching their heads and still registering what had happened.

* * *

><p>The 3 teens rushed home as fast as their feet could carry them, not even bothering to even <em>slow <em>to a stop after Lucy had messily shoved the key into the doorknob, resulting in them crashing onto each other, Lucy squished on the bottom, Gray sandwiched in the middle, and Natsu on top of the two, dazed and all three panting heavily.

"AH! GRAY! NATSU! GET OFF ME!" Lucy yelled, catching her breath only to feel her own form crushed between the floor and her two, much heavier older 'brothers'.

"I CAN'T! NATSU WON'T GET OFF **ME**!" Gray answered, struggling in place.

"NATSU!" The two yelled.

Natsu bolted up and rolled off with a thud, smacking his forehead onto the floor with a sickening 'plop'.

Erza shuffles out from the kitchen, a plate with only crumbs left in one hand, a fork stuck in her mouth in a mocking way. "Did you three rush home for any particular reason?"

Gray and Lucy glare up at her in a comical fashion, Natsu still faced down on the carpeted flooring breathing heavily and clearly very tired.

Their 'mother' laughs evenly, setting the plate down on the side table, placing the fork right next to it. She brushes a strand of her blood red hair out of her face before speaking. "Anyways, right before your rather showy, and unnecessary entrance; I was called by your 'aunt'." She states, emphasizing 'aunt', "Your 'cousins' are coming over."

That seemed to alert each of the teens, as Gray's eyebrow shoots up, Lucy tilts her head to the side, and Natsu shoots up, a close to horrified looking expression on his face.

Erza nodded. "Actually, they're going to move here, and transfer to Fairy Tail High."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?" Natsu and Gray yelled.

"Not _them_! ANYBODY BUT _THEM_! Especially _him_! He's arrogant, and too touchy-feely!" Through Natsu's rant, Gray manages to spit out, "And what do you mean by moving here?"

"I mean, their moving into Natsu's room, and Natsu is going to stay in Gray's room." The two after-mentioned boys twitched.

"WHAT? WITH HIM? HELL NO!" They said in unison, glaring at each other soon after, "STOP COPYING ME! YOUR STILL DOING IT! SHUT UP!" And once again, they butted heads.

Lucy sighed at her 'brothers' idiocy.

"Do you have a problem in sharing a room?" Erza said a dark aura seeping out of her, a fine eyebrow raised in an evil questioning.

"NO! NEVER HAPPIER!" The boys yelled in buddy mode.

"That's what I thought. I'm going to go set the table." Erza said as she walked into the kitchen.

Immediately after Erza left, the boys glared at each other, simultaneously diving after the remote and fighting over what to watch on the TV.

Lucy, on the other hand, peered out the window. She swore she saw something. So she opening the window and poked her head out, "Hello? Anyone there?"

Natsu and Gray looked at their sister in a weird way.

"Luce? Whats wrong?"" Gray asked shoving Natsu's face away and grabbing the remote.

"Nothing... I just thought I saw something move..."

"A stalker? Want me to go kick his ass?" Natsu yelled jumping up from the couch, his current fight apparently forgotten.

Gray shook his head. "Idiot, it's probably Happy."

"Yeah..." Lucy said closing the window. "I mean... he _did _disappear at the shop."

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKE IT!<strong>

**Until next time: JA`NE!**


	7. Lyon and Gajeel

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY!**

**On the first chapter I thought that people wouldn't like it.**

**I was surprised that you liked it. A good 'surprised'**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh... BTW: The chapter might be a little off. Only because, I'm watching "Digimon" at the same time I'm writing this.**

**OH! And WARNING: LYON IS OUT OF CHARACTER! Because, I think it's funny... how childish he is in this chapter. Just go on reading and you'll see what I mean.**

* * *

><p><em>Ding-Dong<em>

The doorball echoed thru the house.

"I'LL GET IT!" Yelled Lucy from the kitchen. She walked over to the door and opened it.

Standing there she saw a teenager about Gray's age. He had spikey white hair, and a handsome face.

He wore a brown bag over a blue and white jacket, a chain on his black pants, and his blue sneakers were covered in dirt.

"LUCY!" He yelled grabbing Lucy and giving her a tight hug. "Ah.. Lyon!" Lucy laughed as she was being squeezed by her 'cousin'.

Then Gray and Natsu walked in.

"Luce, who was at the doo-" They were cut short by the sight of their cousin, practically squeezing Lucy to death.

Gray cringed, while Natsu fumed.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER YOU WALKING CHUNK OF ICE **(Natsu was referring to his white hair.)**" Racing over to the two, trying to grab Lucy away from his grasp.

But, failing.

"Aw... come on Natsu! I havn't seen Lucy in 3 years! I at least deserve a hug!"

"WHO SAID YOU DESERVED A HUG?" Gray yelled finally snapping out of his trance and tugging at Lucy.

"I did." Lyon smirked.

"WHY YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

><p>All 4 teens sat down at the couch, starring at the mess they made near the doorway.<p>

"Erza's going to be pissed." Lucy said.

Natsu shrugged. "I'll just blame it on Lyon."

Lyon whacked him over the head. "Idiot."

"Wheres Gajeel?" Gray asked as he walked over to mess.

"He's chasing a black cat around town."

"Why?" Lucy asked helping Gray clean the mess.

Lyon shrugged. "I have no idea what goes on in that tiny little brain of his."

Lucy giggled.

"Well it's only 7:00. We have to be in school by 8. So we have to find Gajeel by then."

"I'll go look for him." Yelled Gray running out.

"Lyon, you better get ready." Lucy pointed at Natsu's room... well what use to be Natsu's room, and is now a white room with nothing in it.

Lyon nodded. And walked into the room.

* * *

><p>Gray came into the house dragging a teenager with long, jet black hair.<p>

He was trying to escape Gray's grasp.

Inside the house, Natsu was devouring bacon off his plate, while Lucy and Lyon were talking in the kitchen.

"GRAY DAMMIT! LET GO!"

"Shut up Gajeel, you've been struggeling for 10 minutes now. Just give up."

Gajeel 'tsked' at him.

Then he starred Natsu's uniform.

"Am I going to have to wear this?"

Lucy nodded.

"Hell no."

"Well, you really don't have a choice." Lyon muttered.

"Hell no."

"Gajeel your acting like a child." Lucy said.

"Hell **NO**."

"WEAR THE DANM UNIFORM!" Gray and Natsu yelled grabbing Gajeel and dragging him inside his room to change. Yells and crashing were heard inside.

Lyon laughed. "Well, I better go help them."

He walked into the room and closed the door.

But, the yells and crashs just got louder.

Lucy sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>Eventualy the boys got Gajeel into his uniform. And it was very messy.<p>

Lyon's was pretty neat, but he didn't wear the blazer.

A few minutes later, the teenagers made it to Fairy Tail High.

"We're late." Lucy murmmered.

Natsu shrugged. "Who cares anyway? Gildarts just sleeps all day."

"And you don't?" Gray said poking his brother in the ribs.

Natsu twitched. "Die."

As the two wrestled again, Lucy went into the office to get Lyon and Gajeel's schedule.

When she got out, the boys surrounded her.

_Lyon Juara:_

_Class: Gildarts- Room G-8_

_Other activities: Gym, wood working,_

_Gajeel Juara:_

_Class: Macoa- Room H-7_

_Other activites: Gym, wood working_

"Hmm... Lyon is in the same class as Gray, Natsu, and I. Gajeel, is in a difrent building, but all of you have Gym, and wood working, while I have astrology, and writing." Lucy said, looking at her cousins schedule.

"YAY! I HAVE THE SAME CLASS AS LUCY-CHAN!" Lyon yelled giving Lucy another bear hug.

"LET GO OF HER!" Gray and Natsu shouted.

* * *

><p>"See ya after homeroom Gajeel." Lucy yelled waving at her cousin as she, Gray, Natsu, and Lyon headed into building G.<p>

Gajeel nodded, and put up a hand, as he walked into building H.

When they walked in, it was as loud and as lively as ever, but all fell silent when the Juara's walked in.

Gildarts looked up from his book, and looked at a paper on his desk.

"Oh yeah, we're getting another new student. Lyon Juara. A relative of Lucy and the two idiots I presume?"

"HEY!" Natsu and Gray yelled.

Lyon nodded.

"Well, you could sit anywhere."

The siblings sat in their seats, while Lyon took a seat behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED IT!<strong>

**I warned you that Lyon was OOC.**

**But, here begins Lyon's adventure in FT High.**

**Next chapter in a few days.**

**Until then! JA`NE!**


	8. Knife

**The reason I wrote this story?**

**I wanted to see what Lucy's life would be like with overprotective brothers/cousins.**

**Cause half of this story, happens in my life.**

**Only I prefer pants, not skirts.**

**OKAY! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV:<p>

What the hell. Why was there a man with a black suit and a white mask, standing over my bed? I opened my mouth to yell, or scream for my brothers.

But, nothing came out. Complete silence.

A few minutes passes, and the dude was still there, just starring at me. Then, he held up a knife.

My eyes widened. I tried to scream. Still, nothing came out.

"GRAY! NATSU!" It was screaming in my head, but when I opened my mouth, nothing. Nada. Zilch.

The man's knife began to go done. I held up my hands and prepared for impact...

Then I woke up.

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

Lucy bolted off her bed, sweating, and screaming.

The boys woke up immediately, and ran into Lucy's room.

They burst in like mad men, only to find, Lucy trembeling in a corner of the room.

'Lucy! Whats wrong?" Natsu asked rushing over to his little sister.

"We heard a scream, and ran here." Lyon said.

All 4 boys surrouded the cowering girl.

"A...a..k..kn.." Lucy trembled.

"A what?"

Before Luy could continue, Erza burst into the room, a frying pan in hand.

"LUCY! WHAT HAPPENED?"

She rushed over to where the guys were.

Seeing her child, cowering in a corner, Erza didn't know how to react.

"Lucy?"

"A..a..kni..kni.."

"Huh?"

"A... knife..." Luy said, pointing at the top of her bed.

Everyone looked to wher she pointed at.

And sure enough, there was a medium sized kitchen knife, implanted on the wall.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Lucy had gotten out of her paranoia stage, and was back to being cheerful again.<p>

While the other four, were a little more protective than usual.

Lucy still hung out with Loki, Siegrain, Hibiki, and the others. But, they didn't even try to flirt with her. They knew about the whole knife incident. They were going to stop flirting with her, until the whole thing passes.

But, other than that, all things were normal at Fairy Tail High.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked down Fairy Tail's long hallway, still stuffing books into her backpack.<p>

Then she stopped. That feeling again. From the corner of her eye. A fuzz of reddish brown hair, whizzed pass the nearby window.

Lucy opened it and looked around.

Nothing.

The girl shrugged, and walked off to class. Unaware of the man hiding behind a bush.

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT! I KNOW! But, I ran out of idea's,<strong>

**Next chapte in a few days!**

**JA`NE!**


	9. Crushs

**Dislaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Oh, and Eve is going to be 9 okay.**

**You'll see why when you read further... *Grins***

* * *

><p>"Hot springs?" Loki asked.<p>

Right now, Lyon, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Hibiki, Hibiki's 9 year old brother Eve, and him were walking Lucy to the lunch room.

"Our family owns a hot springs , somewhere near the mountains. We're going there for spring break." Gray explained.

Eve smiled and pounced on Lucy. "Oh! Oh! Can we come with you Lucy-chan?"

Natsu grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him off Lucy.

"Why you little brat."

Lucy shrugged. "I don't see why not. Erza won't mind. Plus she's always hiking up in the mountains. So it doesn't really matter."

"So your saying we can go?" Hibiki asked.

"Yep."

"Okay then, we should meet up at your house on the first day of break."

"Sure."

"YAY!WE GET TO GO ON A TRIP WITH LUCY!" Eve beamed jumping on Lucy once again.

The boys twitched. Lyon snatched him off.

"Should'nt you be heading back to the Elementary corridors kid?"

Eve nodded. "Oh yeah! Okay then, BYE LUCY!" Eve yelled running towards a large building surrounded by elementary students.

"Just like his brother huh?'' Loki laughed.

Lucy giggled and opened the door to the cafeteria. She waved at a girl with bright blue hair, sitting with a number of girls.

"Well, bye guys. I'm going to sit with Levi and the others."

The boys nodded and headed off to the boys table.

Lucy waved back to the Levi, and ran next to her. "Hey Levi-chan."

"Hiya Lu-chan!"

As Lucy sat down, a girl with long white hair began to giggle.

"Something wrong Mira?"

Mira shook her head. "It's just, I've noticed you've been hanging out with Loki alot lately."

"So?"

"Do you like him?" A girl with brown locks, by the name of Cana asked chugging down ,God knows what, from her canteen.

Lucy shook her head. "In his dreams."

"Oh come on Lucy! We all have crushs! I like that cousin of yours. Gajeel." Levi said.

"I like Freed, from the advanced classes." Mira said dreamily.

"Alzack... from the gun club." A green haired girl, Bisca, said.

All the girls then snapped their heads at Lucy.

"Who do you like?"

Lucy shrugged.

"Loki?"

"Yeah right."

"Hibiki?"

"Nu-Uh."

"Laxus?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"Natsu or Gray?"

"Their my brothers!"

"Lyon?"

"COUSIN!"

Cana shook her head. "You are one tough nut to crack my friend... one tough nut."

* * *

><p>At the boys table, they were having a similer conversation.<p>

"Bisca is mine." Alzack said.

"Mira's pretty cute." Freed shrugged.

Laxus poked Natsu in the rib.

"You don't have any body you like?"

Natsu and gray answered in unsion.

"Nope."

"What about that Lucy girl?"

"SHE'S OUR SISTER!"

The brother glared at each other.

"Your copying me again. Stop it! SHUT UP DAMMIT!"

And so begins their fighting.

Lyon face palmed.

"I swear, these idiots have a brain the size of a peunut." Gajeel muttered.

"WE HEARD THAT!"

* * *

><p>Loki, Hibiki, and Eve stood in front of Lucy's house.<p>

Eve skipped onto the doorway and rang the doorbell, Lucy opened the door.

She was wearing a light green sleeveless tanktop, with black shorts that reached to the middle of her thighs.

She smiled brightley.

"Morning guys! Come in!"

Lucy made a motion, for them to enter.

Inside, they found Natsu fast asleep on the couch, he was wearing black shorts, with a red tank top. But his scarf was wrapped around his head, instead of his neck.

On the other couch, Gray lay next to laptop, downloading new songs on his MP3. He wore, similer attire as Natsu, only his shorts were light brown, and his tanktop was baby blue.

**(A/N: If you watch Ouran High School Host Club, Gray's outfit is like Hikaru's when he viseted Haruhi in Karuizawa, and Lucy's top looked like Kaoru's, only without the pocket.)**

And on the last couch, Lyon was laying down comfortably. He wore a plain red shirt, with jeans that reached to his lower leg.

Gajeel was sitting on the floor in front of the coffe table, watching TV.

"We'll be going in a few minutes, when Erza come back from the store." Lucy said.

Loki nodded, and sat down next to the sleeping Natsu.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Hibiki asked sitting down on the floor, in front of the couch.

"Our temperure thing** (Sorry don't know what it's called.)**, is broken. That's exactly why were going to the hot springs. Our mechinic, Jellal, is goanna be coming back and fixing it, while we're on the springs." Lucy explained.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Jellal, he's going out with Erza too."

Natsu woke up in a jolt and yelled, "DON'T REMIND ME!" before going back to sleep.

Everybody sweatdropped.

Hibiki put a finger on his chin. "Ne, Loki."

"Hm?"

"Isn't Jellal, Siegrain's 29 year old brother? **(OKAY! OKAY! I know their twins, but won't the story be more intresting? Oh and sorry for changing so much characters also.) **"

Loki nodded. "They look like twins though, except Jellal's taller of course."

Lucy sighed before sitting down next to her sleeping brother.

* * *

><p><strong>THE STORY WILL GET MORE INTRESTING! I PROMISE!<strong>

**But for now... JA`NE!**

**-COOKIEMONSTER0077**


	10. Hot Springs

**:)**

**I just love this chapter! You'll see why...**

* * *

><p>Erza sat up front driving, while the kids were sleeping in the back.<p>

Gray was leaning on the window, one of his earphones in his ear, the other was stuffed in Lucy's ear. She was laying on Gray's shoulder. And Natsu, who had motion sickness, was soundly sleeping on Lucy's lap.

Hibiki and Loki were both sleeping in a very odd postion. Loki's legs dangled out of the chair, while his hands sprawled across the wall. Hibiki was in a similer position, only he was in another chair.

Eve was curled up in a ball, on the suitcases.

Suddenly, the van screeched to a stop, making all the kids bolt up.

"Erza? What happened? Something wrong?" Lucy yawned rubbing her eyes.

Erza looked at her daughter and grinned.

"We're here!"

* * *

><p>Hibiki, Loki, and Eve gawked at the hot springs. IT WAS HUGE!<p>

A man with light brown hair came out, and put on a huge smile. "Lucy! Erza! The 4 idiots!" He called happily.

"HEY!" The boys yelled, clearly irritated by the nick name 'the 4 idiots.'

Lucy smiled and waved at him. "Long time no see Max!"

"Who's he Lucy-chan?" Eve asked suddenly clinging onto Lucy.

The guy's got an angry icon throbbing on their heads, as they yanked him off.

"Max is our cousin, he also run's the hot springs." Lucy explained.

"Ah."

* * *

><p>Max lead the them to a large room, and gestured for them to come in.<p>

Once again, the boys mouths formed a large 'O'.

The Juara's on the other hand, just sat down on the chairs spread around everywhere.

Except Erza, who locked herself in one of the rooms, only to come out 2 minutes later wearing hiking cloths.

"I'm going to go hiking. I'll be back a few minutes after dinner. Ja`ne." Erza yelled running out the back door.

"Bye Erza!" Lucy called happily, waving at her adoptive mother, and seating herself in between her brothers.

* * *

><p>"LUCY!" Eve called tackeling the girl in a hug.<p>

"Ah..." Lucy blinked in surprise, by the sudden action.

Eve looked up to Lucy and smiled.

"Lucy! Lucy! Can you show us where the baths are?"

"Sure."

"Oh! Oh! Can we bathe together?"

"Sure."

**(Me: AHAHAHAHAHA! You see why I put Eve as a 9 year old now?)**

The boys cringed.

Natsu yanked Eve off Lucy and sat on him. An angry icon throbbing dangerously on his head.

"Why you little pervert."

"Wah! What did I do?" Eve cried.

"Natsu! Eve is only a kid... so I don't mind." Lucy said.

Eve nodded and hugged Lucy.

"I'm only a kid." He said as he smirked at the guys as if he was saying 'Haha... I win.'

The boys felt a giant boulder land on them **(Like in animes where a giant rock falls on people when they are dissed or something.)**.

"THIS LITTLE BRAT IS THE DEVIL!" Gajeel roared as he gave Eve an extreme noogie.

"HIBIKI! CONTROL HIM DAMMIT!" Gray, Natsu, Lyon, and Loki yelled in unsion.

Hibiki twitched, and turned to Lucy.

"Lucy even if he's 9, he's still a guy."

"YEAH!" Gray and Natsu shouted.

Lucy starred at her brothers.

"You two seem to forget that we use to bathe together all the time in the orphanage."

Natsu and Gray twitched before shrinking down into a chair.

"DON'T GIVE IN SO EASILY!" Loki and Hibiki exclaimed.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the teens stupidity, grabbed a towel, and walked out hand-in-hand with Eve.

But Eve stopped and gave the boys a victorious grin, before following Lucy to the springs.

Once again, the boys flinched and started yelling out cuss words out of irritation.

* * *

><p>Natsu sunk lower into the springs gurgling.<p>

"I can't relax knowing that Hibiki's perverted brother is with my innocent little sister!" Gray shouted.

"WILL YA STOP REMINDING ME ICE BRAIN?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Lyon face palmed as his cousins butted heads.

Loki starred at Gray for a moment.

"You know Gray, Lucy's not ALWAYS going to be your's and Natsu's 'innocent' baby sister forever. Hell, she's not a baby now!"

Gray groaned and rested his head on the outskirts of the pool.

"I know, I know." He muttered.

Natsu sighed and played with a nearby rock.

"We know we'll have to let go someday. But, someday isn't for a long time. For now, we'll be the only guys she'll actually love... and we intend to keep it that way."

Hibiki and Loki shuddred.

"You can be really intimidating."

Lyon and Gajeel nodded.

"Since Lucy is still ours, we want to keep it that way for the longest time possible." Lyon said.

"And we're willing to crush any guy who gets in the way of that." Gajeel smirked punding his fists together.

Once again, the two boys shuddred.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did ya? Review if you did!<strong>

**Oh and I'm getting alot of questions about the knife thing.**

**Yes I'll be writing more stuff about the stalker. But for now, SEE YA!**


	11. Seducing

**Thanks for everybodys support!**

**I had no idea this story would be so popular!**

**Seriously, I came up with this story on accident.**

**I was listening to "Best Friend" by Toy Box when I thought of it.**

**Which is wierd. Because this story has nothing to do with that song...**

**I'm so wierd...**

**Anyway! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"LUCY! WANT TO SLEEP WITH EACH OTHER TOO?" Eve exclaimed as he hugged Lucy.<p>

Natsu grabbed him and sat him down on a chair.

"STOP SEDUCING MY SISTER!"

"WAH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SEDUCING IS!" Eve wailed.

"Natsu if you keep making him cry like that, the other guests are goanna start to wonder." Lucy pointed out.

"Bunny-girl is right." Gajeel shrugged.

Lucy cringed at the nickname.

You see, during a family reunion. Being the only little girl **(And yes, she was the only little girl. The other girls were either teenagers, adults, or still in somebodys stomach.)**, she just to be seen in a bunny suit. And ever since, she's been nicknamed Bunny girl by her dear cousin, Gajeel.

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

><p>"Where's Erza-san?" Loki asked seating himself at a nearby chair.<p>

"It's alredy after dinner."

Lucy looked at her wrist watch.

"Knowing Erza, she'll be here in 10... 9..."

"How can you be so sure?"

"8... 7..."

"Lucy?"

"6... 5..."

"Hello? Bunny girl!"

"4... 3..."

Gray and Natsu pushed the back doors open.

"2... 1."

Erza burst in pumped and hyper.

"I'm Back!" She yelled.

Lucy sighed and glared at Gajeel for calling her Bunny girl again.

* * *

><p>The boys growled as they peeked into the crack of Lucy's room.<p>

There, sleeping soundly was Lucy... with Eve.

Yeah, that right Eve was sleeping with Lucy.

The guys groaned as they shut the door.

"How in hell, am I suppose to sleep, when I know Hibiki's little pervert is sleeping with Lucy." Natsu growled.

Hibiki put a finger on his chin. "You know I think this is a bad thing..."

The rest of the guys flinched.

"What do you mean?" They asked dangerously low.

Hibiki scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I'm pretty sure Eve knows what seducing means."

**Twitch.**

**Twitch.**

**Twitch.**

"**WHAT!**"

The boys yelled.

They yelled so loud, all the other guests came out of their rooms to see what the commotion was... and that includes Erza.

When the mother barged into the room, all she saw was Hibiki and Loki putting their hands on 4 squirming idiots.

"What the hell is this?" Erza muttered.

"Nothing Erza-san! The idiots were throwing a temper tantrum." Loki and Hibiki answered dragging the morons into their room.

Erza sighed. "Boys..."

She then spn around and told the guests to go back into their rooms.

* * *

><p>Inside the boys room:<p>

"HIBIKI MORON! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US THAT LITTLE PERV KNEW WHAT SEDUCING MEANT!" Natsu shouted.

"YEAH!" The others piped in.

Hibiki laughed and put a finger to his mouth.

"Shhh..you'll wake up Lucy-chan."

"To late." Said a feminine voice behind the boys.

They spun around to see Lucy in her pink PJ's, hand in hand with Eve, who was holding a brown stuffed bunny and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Gray and Natsu ran to him and pulled him up.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU KNOW WHAT SEDUCING MEANS!"

Eve let out a fake wail.

"WAH! I didn't do anything! Lucy-chan! Natsu-kun and Gray-kun are thinking dirty thoughts!"

"WHAT? NO!" The two boys shouted dropping the 'crying' boy.

"GUYS! Stop bullying Eve!" Lucy exclaimed rushing over to the 9 year old and lifing him up.

Eve clinged onto Lucy as the two walked back into their room.

But he turned around, and stuck a tongue out at the teens.

**Twitch.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Smiles evilly*<strong>

**Who knew a 9 year old could be this evil?**


	12. The Devil Siblings

**YOSH!**

**I AM ALL PUMPED! I HAVE ALOT OF IDEAS RUNNING AROUND IN MY HEAD!**

**CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Any normal mother would yell at their kids if their too noisy.<p>

But, I think we've already established that Erza wasn't a normal mother.

The red head sat comfortably up in front driving, while she listened to the kids in the back.

For some wierd, twisted reason, she found them... entertaining.

Natsu was sticking half his body out the window to see if that will keep him from puking, while Lyon and Gray tried to get themselves unstuck from under the chairs.

Lucy, who was trying to prevent Natsu from jumping out, looked at them in a wierd way.

"Why are you stuck anyway?"

The two boys pointed at Gajeel. He was sticking his head put the window and was poking his tongue out, like a dog would.

Loki was chatting on his phone, about God knows what, while Eve was sleeping... again.

And that only leaves Hibiki.

Lucy sighed as she pulled her brother in from the window.

"I'm so bored!" She yelled.

Hibiki grabbed her and leaned in close to her face.

"I can relive that boredom." He purred.

Lucy blinked, Gray and Lyon twitched.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" The two yelled, panicking to get unstuck.

Natsu was to sick to notice, Eve was out for the count, Loki was still talking, and Gajeel... well he was just being plain moronic.

Hibiki's face got closer to Lucy's, she prepared for the impact. Wether it was from Hibiki getting punched, or her getting kissed, it didn't really matter because either way, the boys were going to kill him.

Suddenly, a fuzz of blue jumped on Hibiki's head and began hissing.

The Juara's, plus the cousins, all stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"Happy?"

* * *

><p>"Erza? Was Happy in here all week?" Lucy asked as the blue neko cuddled into her.<p>

"Yeah, why do you think I've been bringing food in here for the past 7 days?"

Gajeel shrugged. "I thought you were storing food in here like a chipmunk."

Lyon face palmed.

"It's squirrels Gajeel. Squirrels are the ones who store food." Gray said shaking his head at his cousins idiocy.

Lucy petted the cat. "I guess even Happy couldn't handle the heat. I hope Oyaji (Gramps) had fixed the AC already. I miss my room."

"Jellal's not that old." Erza said defesivly.

"Whatever, I just hope he's not their when we get back." Gray snarled.

Even Natsu manged to growl.

Erza sighed at her kids foolishness. On the outside they were good looking teenagers, but on the inside, they were still those stubborn ten year olds she had adopted. Hell! Even 'Sweet' Lucy was giving her boyfriend the cold shoulder.

"Answer me. Why don't you guys like him?"

Gray 'tsked', Lucy 'hmphed', and Natsu just plain snarled.

"Come on. That can't be your answer everytime I ask you."

All eyes were on the siblings.

Gray and Lucy looked at each other before answering.

"Fine. But, we'll only answer when we get home."

* * *

><p>After the Juara's dropped their friends off, they drove directly home.<p>

The first thing Gray, Natsu, and Lucy did was walk into the kitchen to see if Jellal was still there.

They were greeted by a gust of cold air.

The trio noticed a note taped on the counter.

_I fixed the AC Erza. My reward is a date. See you on Friday. ;) -Jellal_

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at her brother. They were on both sides of her. When she looked at them. Gray he shook his head at the note, and Natsu just crossed his arms and starred at it.

The blonde slammed the note on the counter.

"LUCY! GRAY! NATSU! GET IN HERE!" Erza's voice rang through the kids ears.

They sighed before walking into the living room.

Erza was sitting on the single couch, their cousins had already gone to bed.

The siblings sat down on the main couch.

"What?" They growled in unison.

"You know the deal. Answer."

The trio exchanged glances. Lucy answered first.

"We don't want to lose our mother." She leaned Natsu's shoulder.

Erza looked at them. "What?"

"Ever since you started dating _him, _you've been spending more time with him than us." Gray explained. Growling at the 'him' part.

Erza blinked. She thought back a few years before. Before Jellal. The kids always use to scare away her dates.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_A 10 year old pink haired boy ran up into the attic to meet with his siblings._

_Up in the attic, 2 ten year olds were tossing around a small purple ball. The blonde girl was swinging her legs from the tall stool she was sitting on. While the black haired was only wearing pants._

_As the pink haired boy crashed into the attic, the two stopped tossing the ball._

_"Whats up Natsu?" The girl asked as Natsu grabbed her and lifted her down from the tall stool and placed her near a window._

_"LOOK! LUCY! LOOK! Another one came!" He said as he jumped up and down pointing at a black mustang parked in their drive way._

_Lucy's eyes widened._

_"Oh! Oh! Gray! What are we going to do this time?' She asked excitedly as she looked at the black haired boy._

_Gray grinned devilishly as he tossed the ball up and down._

_"Ghosts."_

_Lucy and Natsu smiled a glint of mischief shown if their eyes._

* * *

><p><em>A man about 29 years old got out of the mustang and saw 3 kids sitting on a tree branch in a tree right on the front of the house, left of the sidwalk that led to the house.<em>

_Gray sat on the left leaning against the tree. Lucy sat in the middle dangeling her legs from the branch, and Natsu was on the right hanging upside down, his legs were strapped on the branch while his head was swinging under the branch._

_The man 'tched'. _

_"Great. A woman with children."_

_The Gray maintained an glum face. Not showing any expression once so ever. But Natsu and Lucy grinned widely a devilish fire shown in their eyes._

_"We're not kid's of the woman who lives here..." Lucy said her voice giving off a wierd vibe._

_"Yeah, we're the kids of the widow who lived here before. We're taking care of our mommy." Gray grumbled._

_"Do you want to see her? She's up in the attic, her wounds have almost closed up, her blood has already dried up, you barely notice her empty eye sockets, and she doesn't smell as bad as she use too." Natsu asked._

_"Wounds? Oh my god! Is she okay?" The man panicked._

_"Oh she's okay. The other ghosts say she's dead. But we don't belive them." Lucy shrugged._

_"G... ghosts?"_

_"Yes. Our mother isn't dead, she's just sleeping." Natsu said his voice getting more and more excited by the minute._

_"S...sl...sleeping? How long has she's been sleeping?" The man sputtred._

_"50 years." The kids answered._

_"50?" _

_"Yes~But..."_

_"But what?"_

_''Mommy isn't dead, but we are..." They said as they pressed the side of their face's together a mischievous smirk sprawled across all their faces._

_The man gasped as he got into the car and drove away as fast as he could._

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The trio burst out laughing as they all leaned on each other for support._

_Then... "NATSU! GRAY! LUCY! WAS THAT MY DATE?"_

_The siblings looked at each other._

_"Danm."_

**~END O****F FLASHBACK~**

Erza smiled at the memory. "Is that why you scare every suitor that come within a mile of here?"

"We don't scare them all... we hurt some of them too!" Natsu protested.

Lucy shrugged.

"He's right."

Erza chuckled.

"Gray, you are calm, patient, and collected. But your the devilish mastermind of all the missions."

Gray grinned.

"Lucy, a face of an angel. But, the soul of a demon. Your a very gifted actress, you can trick most guys into leaving."

Lucy sticked her tongue out playfully at nobody in particular.

"And Natsu. You can always intimidate people, and you were the most mischievous one."

Natsu gave her his famous toothy grin.

"If all three of you work together, your unstoppable."

All three looked at each other and laughed.

"We were pretty reckless." Giggled Lucy.

"Yeah... but our tricks never worked on Jellal did they." Gray chocked out.

"Even when we put a bunch of beatles in his car." Natsu said clutching his stomach.

Erza smiled at her kids.

"We really were devils back then, huh?" Lucy hiccuped.

"Yeah." Gray said.

"It's really surprising. We haven't changed at all."

Erza came behind them and hugged them.

''You guys should be old enough to know that I will never forget about you."

The kids grinned back at her.

"So promise me, you'll be nicer to Jellal."

"Yeah, fine. Whatever."

The 4 smiled and staggered off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>The stalker thing will be on hold for awhile.<strong>

**Sorry, I forgot what I was going to put.**

**It'll come back to me, for now SEE YA!**

**-COOKIEMONSTER0077**

**P.S: IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, REVIEW AND GIVE ME A CYBER COOKIE!**


	13. The Devils are back

**This chapter will only make sense if you read the chapter before.**

* * *

><p>"WENDY!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged her cousin standing in the doorway.<p>

"I AM SO GLAD ANOTHER GIRL IS THE HOUSE! ERZA'S BEEN GONE FOR 2 DAYS ON HER BUSINESS TRIP!"

"Hello again Lucy-san." Wendy giggled.

"GRAY! NATSU! GAJEEL! LYON! WENDYS HERE!" Lucy shouted when she put the blue haired girl down.

Natsu and Gray were the only one's who walked in.

"Where's the others?" Lucy asked.

"Gajeel is over at Levi's and Lyon is at Sherry's." Gray replied.

"When did they get out?"

"They crawled out the window."

"Why?"

"Their idiots."

Natsu bent down in front of Wendy.

"Hey squirt! Hows my favorite 9 year old?"

"Hi Natsu-san!" Wendy laughed.

"Sup Wendy?" Gray said ruffling her head.

"Gray-san!"

* * *

><p>"So, why are you here Wendy?" Natsu asked the 9 year old on his lap."<p>

"Yeah, not that we mind.'' Lucy said placing her legs on Grays.

Gray nodded in agreement as he put his legs up on the coffe table.

"Um... I need your help..." Wendy said quietly.

"Why? Is someone bullying you? Who is it? We'll beat him to a pulp!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wendy, is there someone bullying you? If there is, I could trick him into jumping off a cliff." Lucy said.

"Yeah, just tell us and we'll put a black widow down his pants." Gray grinned.

Wendy nodded. "Well, there is a bully... but, he's doesn't just pick on me. He bullies the others too." She said quietly.

"I was hoping you could do something about it. Aunt Erza use to tell me stories about you scarring away adults. And I told my friends about it. So they begged me to ask you to help us. I didn't want to bother you at first. But, I feel sorry about the kindergardners he scares. So will you help us please?"

Natsu put a hand on her head.

"Of course we'll help you!" He grinned at her.

"You should know us by now. We'll do anything for friends and family!"

Wendy was speechless at first, but then it broke into a wide smile.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed hauuging the rosey haired boy.

Natsu laughed and ruffled her hair.

Then the siblings looked at each other.

A devilish grin began to form on all their mouths.

"Looks like the Devil siblings are back."

* * *

><p>The trio stood in front of a elementary school, that crossed with a high school.<p>

"I don't get why Wendy has to go here. Fairy Tail is just as good, plus we'd be in the next building." Natsu whined

"We want Wendy to go to Fairy Tail as much as you do Natsu. She's too smart. Thats why she goes to an Elite school." Lucy said.

Gray nodded.

They had free period, so they decided to deal with the bully right then and there.

They heard whispers and some squels from inside the gates.

"Look, Fairy Tail students."

"Aren't they Wendy-chan's cousins?"

"Why can't I be as cute as that blonde girl? Than maybe I can get 2 boys as cute as them!"

The siblings ignored the comments as they carried out their plans.

"So... Wendy said she'll gather her friends and meet us here."

"So we'll just have to wait for a few minutes."

A few minutes later, a certain blue haired 9 year old came running towards them with about 3 girls trailing behind her.

"Lucy-san! Natsu-san! Gray-san!"

The trio waved back.

Natsu picked the girl up.

"Hey Wendy! You look cute in your uniform."

Wendy smiled at her cousins.

"You look good in it Wendy." Lucy said agreeing with her brother.

"Thank you. But, your the one who looks cute in your uniform Lucy-san."

Lucy smiled at her cousin.

The other girls gawked at Lucy and the boys.

Natsu placed Wendy on his shoulders.

He grinned at the girls.

"Sup ladies. I'm Natsu. Wendy's cousin."

The girls nearly melted.

"Hiya. I'm Lucy. And I must say, all of you look very pretty in your uniforms."

The girls almost chocked. If they were pretty in their uniform, this girl looked drop dead gorgeous in hers.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gray, and I agree with my sister. You all look very cute in your uniform."

Okay, now you could hear the girls heartbeats loud and clear.

Wendy giggled.

"Guys these are my friends."

She pointed at a girl with curly brown hair.

"Thats Jackie."

Then a girl with green straight hair, kinda like Bisca's.

"Reina."

A girl with short black hair.

"Jane."

And finally a girl with blackish, brown hair.

"And Cassy."

"Nice to meet you!" They all said bowing, and trying to hide the blushs on their faces.

* * *

><p>"So Wendy. What does the bully look like?" Lucy asked as she looked up at the girl on Natsu's shoulders.<p>

"Um.. he's in the same grade as you. He's a Softmore. He has dark brown hair, and green eyes."

"Is that him?" Gray asked pointing at a boy that fits the desception.

Wendy nodded and hid her face behind Natsu. The other girls his behind Gray.

Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Lets begin the beat down." He began walking towards the boy, but Gray grabbed him.

"Hold up Ash Brain, we can't just go beating up rich kids. They have maximum security in this place, and even if we only get off by paying 500 bucks, do you want to face Erza?"

Natsu cringed.

"Fine. Whats the plan?"

Gray opened his mouth.

But, Lucy interupted him.

"Hm. Gray, I have a plan."

Natsu blinked. "But, Gray is always the mastermind of our plans. I hate to admit it, but he's evil."

Lucy looked at him. "Yes, I know. And we're all evil Natsu. But, I have a plan that involves you and Gray scarring the shit out of this guy."

Natsu and Gray exchanged glances.

"We're listening."

The girls came out of their hiding places and looked at the older girl.

"Wendy, you mentioned this dude was a playboy... right?" Lucy peered at Wendy.

The girl nodded. "Yes. I always see his fan girls around school."

Natsu 'tsked'.

"Great... another Loki."

Gray silenced him.

"Wait. What does this have to do with anythin- wait... your not thinking..."

Lucy smirked.

"What are you talk-" Natsu started. But then it hit him.

"Wait... no."

"What are you talking about Gray-kun?" Janie asked.

Gray shook his head.

"Umm... you'll find out when your older."

"Your not doing it." Natsu growled.

"Natsu... I'm just going to act. It's not like I want him to stare at me like I'm piece of meat. But, none of us want Wendy and the others to get bullied anymore, and we can't just punch him. So we don't have a choice."

"What are you talking about? Lucy-san?"

"YOUR NOT DOING IT!" Gray and Natsu shouted.

"Do you want Wendy and the others to get bullied for the rest of their life?"

"No... but. Um... FINE!"

Lucy smirked. Time to put her plan in action.

* * *

><p>Lucy began walking towards the bully and his friends.<p>

He tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. I'm new in town, I got lost, and ended up here. Can you please show me were Fary Tail is?"

The boys spun around, and almost drooled at Lucy.

But being the perverted playboys they were, they kept it from happening.

"I'm Lucy by the way." Lucy said as she made sure she gave him her best fake smile.

**From behind a bush:**

"Hmm... Lucy's acting has gotten better." Gray noted.

"Your not suppose to be happy! The better she is, the more those perv's will want to get into her skirt!" Natsu shouted quietly enough for the bullies not to hear.

"What does that mean?" Wendy asked with pure innocence.

The two teens looked at each other.

''We'll tell you when your older."

**Back to Lucy:**

"I'm Rei Fujuwaki. And I'll be happy to escort you to Fairy Tail." The bully purred attempting to flirt with the blonde.

Lucy smiled on the outside. But on the inside, it was a little bit like this:

_DANM PERV! I can't wait to stop flirting with him. He reminds me of a pervy old man._

As the two walked, Rei tried to flirt with Lucy again.

"You know I really like girls at Fairy Tail."

"Hm... really? Why?"

"Their skirts are extra short." He licked his lips.

_It's already bad enough I got Loki and Hibiki flirting with me. Now I've got another perv hitting on me._

**Natsu and Gray:**

The girls had to hold the two in place.

"Natsu-kun! You'll ruin Lucy-chan's plan!" Cassy whispered.

"That danm perv! I'm going to put a freakin rattle snake in his shirt."

"I can't wait to punch his lights out!"

Jane and Jackie looked at each other.

"I wonder what it's like to have brothers like them."

**With Lucy:**

"Ne, Lucy. Why don't you transfer here?" Rei asked.

Lucy shrugged. "My brothers wouldn't like that."

The two stopped at the gate, the bell had rung. So they were the only one's there... except for Natsu, Gray, and the girls, who were hiding behind a tree.

Rei pinned Lucy on the wall, his hands restricting her from leaving.

"So you, that means we'll just have to spend alot of time together now, don't we."

_Like I said before. Pervy old man with stupid pick up lines._

*Snap*

Lucy cringed.

"What was that?"

"My brothers self control."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Rei got closer to Lucy's face.

"THATS IT!" Natsu roared from behind the tree and tackled the boy.

"What the-"

Lucy shook her head.

"It's a good thing the bell rung, or the teachers would have kicked us out."

Gray put a hand on Lucys head.

"Your lucky we had enough self control to last until the bell rings." He pointed out.

Lucy shrugged.

"Wait! Who are you?" Rei screamed attempting to get out of Natsu's grasp.

Wendy and the girls peered out from behind Gray.

"It's the brats from the elementary division!" Rei shouted pointing at Wendy and her friends.

Natsu grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"DON'T TALK TO OUR COUSIN THAT WAY!" Nastu yelled.

Lucy smiled as she sat down by a nearby rock.

"Wendy here, says that you've been bullying her and her friends."

"What are you talking about? Lucy! Who are these people? How are you accociated with them?" Rei demanded.

"These are my brothers Rei-_kun_. They don't really like it when, other guys flirt with me."

Rei shuddred under the shadows of the boys.

"We also don't like it when people bully our family."

Natsu pinned the boy on a nearby wall, Gray leaned on the wall next to them.

"We'll let you off with a warning for now." Gray muttered.

"But, next time. We'll rip you apart." Natsu growled, letting go of Rei.

Rei nodded nervously and ran away, back into his building.

Lucy laughed as she hugged Natsu on the back playfully.

"They get scared so easily!"

Natsu nodded and laughed along with his sister.

Everybody started to laugh, until Wendy tugged at Natsu's shirt.

"Thanks Natsu-san. Lucy-san. Gray-san."

"No problem Wendy!"

* * *

><p><strong>LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN.<strong>

**I'm off to take a nap.**


	14. Engaged

**Thank you to everyone who gave me cyber cookies!**

**And to NaLu Seirei! Thanks for letting me use the word "Nu''**

**Nu= Yes**

**Nu= No**

**Nu= Yay!**

**Nu= Bleh**

**BTW: The classrooms in Fairy Tail looks like the classrooms in Soul Eater. **

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks after the Hot Springs:<strong>

Lucy sighed as she took a seat in between her brothers.

Lyon poked her in the back of her head.

"Ne, Lucy. Whats wrong?"

Lucy groaned when she answered.

"The stupid homework yesterday was hard! Gildarts sleeps all day! Why do we need homework!"

Gray shrugged.

"It was pretty easy."

Lucy glared at the teen.

"You copied the answers off mine!"

Lyon face palmed.

"And I thought Natsu was an idiot."

The three peered over at the pink haired boys desk.

He was peacfully asleep on his black and red backpack.

Gray threw a pencil at his brother.

Natsu bolted up and started to look around rapidly.

"Who, what, when, where!"

He saw where he was and began to relax.

"Hey, Natsu. Did you finish the homework?" Lucy asked picking up Grays pencil and placing it back on the desks.

"Nu."

Gray looked at his brother. "What?"

"Nu. It means yes, no, yay, and bleh." Natsu explained.

Lucy raised one eyebrow. "So... you did finish your homework?"

Natsu shook his head. "Nu."

Lyon starred at Natsu, still fazed by his stupidity.

Gray's eye began twitching dangerously.

"USE WORDS DAMMIT!"

"Nu is a word!" Natsu protested.

"No its not." Lucy said, not really caring which way the battle ended up.

"Nu it is."

Gray took a deep breath and tried to keep calm.

"What are you saying now?"

Natsu clicked his tongue a couple of times before answering. "I said: Yes it is. And Lucy... No I didn't finish the homework."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?"

"I did."

Lyon, Gray, and Lucy face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail Lunch room:<strong>

These were some of the good days, where the whole gang were sitting together.

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Lyon, Levi, Jet, Droy, Loki, Hibiki, Laxus, Siegrain, Mira, Bisca, and Alzack, were all sitting at the same table.

While Natsu dumped the entire hot sauce bottle onto his burger, everybody starred at him in a wierd way.

"What?" He asked as he stuffed the thing in his mouth.

"Do you really need that much hot sauce flame brain?" Gray asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

Natsu flinched at the flame brain part.

He then smiled, in an evil way.

"Yes. Why don't you try some?" He threw the the sauce at Gray, and it splattered all over the boy.

Gray twitched, as he slowly held up his spoon filled with mac and cheese and flung it at Natsu.

Natsu yelped and ducked, and the cheese ended up on Lucy's blonde hair.

"Aw crap." The brothers said sliding into their seats.

"Gray... Natsu..."

Lucy muttered picking up a spoon filled with pudding, and launched it across the table in an attempt to hit Gray, but he dodged it and it ended up hitting Gajeel.

Gajeel tried to throw a tomato back at her, but instead hitting Lyon.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Natsu yelled jumping on the table, followed by Lucy, Gray, and Gajeel.

Lucy threw her lump of spaghetti at Loki and his girl friends.

Loki laughed and tackled Lucy playfully and started carrying her around the table. Lucy giggled, while her brothers threw apples at him.

Soon everyone joined the fun.

"STOP THIS!" A voice rang through everybodys ears.

Everybody whipped their heads on the entrance.

There stood a fuming red head.

"Erza?"

* * *

><p>The siblings stood in the hallway covered in food.<p>

Natsu has pasta piling down from his hair, and he was wet with lemonade. Mustard and ketchup stains covered his uniform, while his face had traces of salsa.

Lucy still had mac and cheese covering her hair, half her body was wet with milk, 2 leaves of lettuce were pasted on her uniform and her skirt. Plus some ketchup stained her shirt.

Gray's was just as bad too. The hot sauce Natsu threw on him, was splattered across his uniform, milk soaked his pants, some corn decorated his hair, and pudding painted his face.

They stood outside of the nurses office, while the rest of their friends cleaned up inside.

Erza paced in front of her kids as she tried to come up what to say.

"Umm... Erza? We can explain." Gray squeaked.

Lucy nodded, she was eager to get cleaned up.

"Okay. Explain." Erza demanded.

The two pointed at their brother.

"Natsu did it."

Natsu flinched.

"Traitors!"

Gray smirked while Lucy shrugged.

"Sorry Natsu. I want to hurry up and get cleaned up."

The two begin fading.

Natsu began to cry fake anime tears, and reached for his siblings.

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME!"

**(A/N:This was suppose to be funny. You know, in an anime way.)**

Erza grabbed them and sighed.

"Okay, I'm willing to let this pass. But, only because I have something important to tell you."

The siblings gave her the 'eye'.

"What?"

Erza took a deep breath, and held up her hand to show a shiny ring.

"Jellal proposed."

_**Twitch.**_

_**Twitch.**_

"Hello? Guys? Lucy?"

_**Twitch.**_

"**WHAT**?"

* * *

><p>After everybody, had cleaned up and lunch was over. The siblings sat down grumpily in their seats.<p>

All their friends came up to them, and sat on their desks, while Hibiki, Loki, and Lyon turned their seats towards them.

"Whats wrong guys? We could hear your yell from the nurses office." Levi said as she sat on Loki's desk.

"Nothing." Lucy muttered.

"Oh, come on. I've only known you for 2 months, but I can already tell when you upset." Siegrain said sitting on Lucy's desk.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Drop the act dude. We know Jellal told you."

Siegrain sighed and h e pouted childishly. "You kill my fun."

"What are you guys talking about?" Bisca asked.

"My brother..." Siegrain started.

"... and our mom..." The siblings continued.

"Are engaged." All 4 said in unison.

"Really? WOW!" Levi yelled as she started to imagine romantic crap.

"No it's not!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah! Siegrain lives with Jellal! And if Jellal moves in with us... Siegrain does too!" Lucy said as she started to fake cry.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Thats what your upset about? I though for sure, you would be pissed that Erza was going to marry."

The siblings shrugged. "Jellal's actually pretty cool. And as long as he keeps Erza happy. We're happy too."

"I get another cousin." Lucy said laying her head down on the table.

"Wait, the house isn't big enough." Lyon pointed out.

"You're moving into our mansion." Siegrain replied.

"A mansion? We get to stay in a mansion?" Natsu exclaimed, perking up and running around the desks.

"WOO-HOO!"

Gray breathed a sigh of relif.

"I can finally stop sharing a room with an idiot."

Siegrain snaked an arm around Lucy.

"What? Your not happy we'll be cousins?"

Lucy laughed. "As long as I get my own room. I'm cool with it."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short. Well, it's not that short. But, still.<strong>

**And thanks again for the cyber cookies! If I get 5 more, I'll write as fast as I can!**

**The next chapter, you'll meet Jellal, and they move into the mansion.**

**Thanks to **


	15. The Fernandes Estate

Lucy gawked at the huge mansion in front of her and her brothers.

They were all wearing their street cloths.

Lucy wore her black skinny jeans, and one of her brothers over grown white baggy graphic tee's with a design of a black dragon on the side, her black converse covered the bottom of her jeans, a black and white DC hat over her blonde hair, and a black fingerless glove designed her right hand, while a black bracelet covered her left wrist. So, she basically looked like a teenage tomboy.

Gray had a messy black vest covered with pockets covering his dark blue t-shirt. His baggy jeans flooded into his black and blue sneakers. His blue headphones were flung around his neck, while his cross necklace came over his shirt.

And, Natsu had a ruffled red graphic tee, with baggy black jeans. A black beanie covered half of his pink hair, his bangs still hanging on his face. His usual scarf was wrapped around his neck. Red converse peeked from his jeans.

Standing in front of them was a 6 story high house, with many windows decorating it. A large beautiful garden and a large fountain in front of it.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" Lucy shouted.

Gray played with the knapsack flung around his body.

"Erza said that she was already here. But, where's Gajeel and Lyon? They took the separate car.''

Natsu on the other hand was jumping up and down like an idiotic monkey.

"COOL! A MANSION! IT'S SO BIG!"

Then Siegrain came running towards them from inside the garden. He too, was wearing his street cloths.

A baggy plain black t-shirt, with ripped jeans and a chain. A blue earphone was stuffed in his ear, while the other dangled under him.

He waved at the siblings.

"Sup guys!"

The three grabbed their bags and rushed over to him.

They all met at the fountain.

"Siegrain! This is where you live?" Lucy asked as she continued to gawk at the mansion.

The blue haired boy nodded.

"Our parents gave us a will before they died. So now we own 'Fernandes co.', cool huh."

"We? Little brother? Who goes to work everyday while you go to school?" Called a voice behind them.

Siegrain 'tsked'.

"Work? All you do is relax in the office!"

A man that looked exactly like Siegrain came up behind him and ruffled the teens hair. The only difference is that the man was a head, taller.

"Jellal-san!" Lucy exclaimed. Wow. It's only been 2 weeks since the kids opened up to him... now their actually calling him by his name?

Jellal grinned.

"Welcome to the Fernandes estate!"

* * *

><p>"DANM!" Natsu yelled as they entered the mansion.<p>

A white spiral staircase was planted in the middle as it separated on the top into 2 hallways. There were flowers and huge portraits decorating the walls.

"This place is huge!"

Siegrain shrugged. "This is only the 1st floor. It's nothing but show."

"I can't believe we get to live in a place like this!" Lucy exclaimed as they made their way up the staircase.

When they got up, they peered to the left hallway there was a wide wooden door, and on the right there was a yellow elevator.

"Ne, Siegrain. Whats that wooden door?" Lucy asked poking her new cousin in the rib.

"Oh, thats the basement. We don't use it anymore."

Natsu got a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Oh... I wonder if I could lock Gray in there..."

Gray smacked him over the head.

"I'm right here idiot."

All heads then turned to the elevator.

"What about that?"

"It's an elevator that leads to all the floors."

"The second floor is the dining room, and kitchen. Gajeel, and Lyon are waiting up there."

"Then lets go!"

The 4 teens and Jellal all piled in, and pressed the button labeled '2'.

When they reached the dining room, they found their cousins throwing a soccer ball around.

Gajeel was wearing a leather jacket that was rolled up as well as a black shirt with the words '**Bad Ass**' printed on it. He also wore black jeans and gray converse. As well, as fingerless gloves on both hands and a red beanie covering his long, jet, black hair.

Lyon on the other hand, wore a blue jacket shirt with a gray long sleeved undershirt , with baggy ripped jeans, and blue sneakers. A chain that held a dog tag with the engraving: **LYON**.

"Yo!" The two yelled as they tossed the ball to Lucy who caught it easily and kicked it back.

"We've been waiting for 30 minutes, where have you guys been?"

"In a car. Duh!" Natsu said sliding on a nearby chair.

"Where's Erza?"

"Oh, she's out in the back exploring, Siegrain. Show them to their rooms." Jellal called as he raced back into the elevator.

"Sure!''

* * *

><p>Seigrain led his cousins through the kitchen, which was bustling.<p>

"Food..." Natsu mumbled drooling at a chocolate lava cake.

Gray grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him back. "Not yet."

A few minutes later, they made it to the 3rd floor.

There were 6 rooms, 3 on each side. On the end, there was a large double door.

Siegrain pointed to the largest door. "Thats Erza and Siegrains room."

"Only 7 rooms, on a huge hallway? What kind of design is that?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, theirs more rooms. But, these are the biggest ones." He pointed at the 3 doors on the left.

"Mines the one at the end, Gajeel yours is the middle, and Lyon's at the end."

The 2 boys rushed into their room, and gawked at the inside.

Gajeels was dark gray with parts of cars pasted on the wall. A king sized bed was planted on the side, and a bathroom was at the end. A desk with a lamp was on the left. A large screen and a mini fridge decorated the front of the bed. There was also a balcony.

"Wicked!"

Lyon's was plain white, with a blue king sized bed. A balcony, lamp, a large screen, mini fridge, and a bathroom also appeared. There were different kinds of jerseys hanging on the wall.

"I'm in heaven."

Siegrain laughed and he pointed to the other rooms.

''Lucy yours is in the middle, Gray left, Natsu right."

Lucy squealed as she burst into her room, while the guys ran into theirs. "I'll get you guys later!" Siegrain called walking into his room.

"Yeah!" Everybody yelled back.

Natsu's was red with orange flames decorating the sides, another king sized bed was pressed against the wall. A suns jersey hung over his bed. A mini fridge was placed on the right of his bed, while a large screen went in front next to the bathroom. His laptop sat on the desk.

Natsu immediately started jumping on his bed.

Grays was similar, only his was blue and he had more stuff on his desk as in a laptop, and pictures of him goofing around with his siblings.

Gray hopped on his computer and began checking the internet connections.

Lucy's was the most different.

Hers pink and white, another king sized bed, that was bright yellow. Her closet was wide open to reveal a bunch of new skirts, shirts, pants, and skirts. Her laptop as long with her novel was on her desk. There was also a large screen and a mini fridge. A balcony was in all 3 rooms.

Lucy squealed once again, and began placing photos of her, playing around with her family and friends on top of her bed.

There were different kinds of photos. There was one with her, Happy, Gray, and Natsu close up on the camera making funny faces, and one with all of her friends playing in the classroom. And the largest one was her favorite.

It was a picture of her, Natsu, Gray, Levi, Jet, Droy, Laxus, Mira, Alzack, Bisca, Fried, Bixlow, Elfman, Gajeel, Lyon, and Siegrain all hanging out at the Sakura Tree behind Fairy Tail.

Levi was reading a Harry Potter book, Seigrain was hanging upside down on the tree eating an apple, Jet and Droy were fast asleep next to Levi, Alzack and Bisca were reading a guns magazine, Fried was talking with Bixlow who was playing around with his creepy totem dolls, Elfman's mouth was wide open because he was shouting something about being a man, Mira was drinking lemonade, Gajeel, Lyon, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, and Lucy were kicking around a soccer ball in front of the tree.

When she was finished she grinned at her work. A strip of photos **(Like the ones you get at the photo booth)** of her and the guys goofing around littered the sides, while photos from when she was young, her friends at Fairy Tail, her siblings, and others were scattered around, and smack on the middle was her favorite photo.

Satisfied, she walked out into the balcony. Thats when she heard someone yelling out her name.

"LUCE! LUCE! LUCY!"

Lucy turned her head to the right, she saw her brother waving his hands excitedly at her.

"Hey Natsu!"

"I got a water bed Luce! What about you?"

"Yeah I got a water bed too!"

"So did I!" Called a voice behind them. The two spun around to see Gray leaning over the balcony gate.

"Check out that view!"

They all turned to the front, and saw the Fernandes garden during sunset.

"AWESOME! You think we should go explore it tommorow?" Natsu yelled jumping up and down.

"Yeah! Can we Gray?"

"Duh!"

Lucy sighed happily and rested her head on the railing. As she watched the sun go down.

"So we're Fernandes now. Hmm... I'll be living a huge house, Siegrain will be my cousin, and Jellal will be my new dad. That might not be so bad."

* * *

><p><strong>AHH! I'm sooooo tired! <strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Two updates in one day, its to show my thanks for getting my first 100 reviews.**

**JA`NE!**


	16. A totally random chapter

Seigrain was chilling in his room.

It was dark blue, with some pictures hanging on the wall. There were some of him and Jellal, others of him when he was young, school pictures, and finally pictures of him and his friends, and that includes his new cousins. There were a bunch of work files piled on his desk, as well as a black laptop.

Siergrain looked up at his digital clock.

7:00

Time to explore the house some more!

He jumped off his bed and into the hallway.

"YO! Let's go explore some more!"

All the boys rushed out into the hallway.

"Exploring?" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"Dude, my room is wicked!" Gajeel said pointing at the metal on the wall.

"Wheres Luce?" Gray asked.

All heads turned to Lucys door, which was still closed.

"Well... get her."

Natsu burst in yelling. "LUCE! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Inside, they found Lucy fast asleep on her bed. Above her were different kinds of photos.

"Hey! It's that photo Gildarts took, of all of us goofing off at the huge Cheery Blossom tree behind the school." Gray pointed out, as her starred at the pictures above the bed.

Natsu picked Lucy up and put her on his back.

"Come on, lets go." He said.

"Aren't you going to wake Lucy up?" Siegrain asked.

Natsu shrugged. "Nah. She was up all night yesterday. Sleep is good for people."

Everybody starred at him.

"What?"

"Did Natsu just sound smart? Like... a second ago?" Gray asked.

"Are you sure this is Natsu at all?" Lyon said poking him in the cheek.

Natsu's left eyebrow began twitching.

"Stop poking!" He growled as he almost bit his cousins finger.

"Alright, alright, you are Natsu. Geez."

"So where should we go?" Gray asked, eager to snoop around his new house.

"Hm... dinner isn't until 8:30.. so we should go to the entertainment room." Siegrain said picking himself up from Lucys chair.

"Entertainment room?"

* * *

><p>Everybody but, Siegrain gawked at the 4th floor.<p>

And that includes Lucy, because she woke up in the elevator.

There was a large screen with a PS3 plugged in, plus multiple games scattered around it. In a glass cabinet next to it, there was an X-Box 360, and more games. There was also a huge double skate ramp, plus a half pipe on the side with a ton of skateboards planted neatly on the side, books, comics, magazines and couches were also seen, and there was a huge computer screen with a mouse and keyboard on a couch in in front of the screen. And snack bar with multiple kinds of junk food was next to the TV.

"Our board's!" Lucy exclaimed running over to the half pipe. "I was wondering where the movers took them!"

Siegrain grinned. "I'm just glad, I can finally share the stuff in here with other kids my age."

Gray hopped on the large computer, Natsu and Lucy began skating on the half pipe, while Siegrain, Lyon, and Gajeel played Black Ops.

Natsu and Lucy high fived as they passed each other on the half pipe, Gray was hacking into God knows where, and the rest were playing zombies, and shouting out 'creative' words when they die.

After an hour and 30 minutes. A maid with light purple hair, walked in.

"Master Siegrain. Dinner is ready."

"Yeah! We'll be there in a minute. Thanks Virgo!" Siegrain called back as he popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Lucy grinded on the double ramp before stopping, Natsu did the same. While they waited for their cousins to kill their last zombie and turn off the PS3, they sat down next to their brother.

"Watcha doing Gray?" Lucy asked.

"I'm hacking into the school files to see if I can change the lunch menu tomorrow."

"Isn't that illegal or something?"

Natsu shook his head. "Whats illegal, is that the school keeps feeding us fried seahorse**(I got that from Shake It Up! I love that line**!)."

Lucy giggled.

Gray began typing some stuff into the files.

"Aw come on! It won't go into the private files!"

Lucy shook her head and grabbed the key bored from her brother.

"The lunch menu isn't in the private files. It's in the regular ones.

She clicked on a file printed: **F.T.S.M.**

The lunch menu for the week popped up.

"Chicken? Yeah right! I bet its horse meat!" Natsu said checking out the lunch for Monday.

"Isn't that a bit, of an exaggeration?" Siegrain asked leaning over the couch.

They all starred at him.

"Is it? Is it really?"

Siegrain shrugged.

"Lets change it to McDonalds chicken fingers." Lucy smirked.

"Perfect!" Gajeel shouted.

Suddenly a loud voice echoed throughout the room.

"KIDS! YOU BETTER NOT BE CHANGING THE LUNCH MENU AGAIN!" Erza and Jellal yelled from the 2nd floor.

Danm their loud.

ANYWAY.

The teens stopped saying suggestions, and looked at each other.

"NO!" They yelled back as they bolted out of the room and into the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Pizza, fried chicken, burgers, steak, shrimp, pasta, hot dogs, sushi..." Natsu said naming all the food he see's, but his voice trails off because of all the different kinds of food.<p>

Lucy smiled, at her brother.

Jellal and Erza sat up front, while Lucy sat in the middle of Natsu and Gray, with Siegrain, Lyon, and Gajeel in front of her.

They all ate in a comfortable silence... until dessert came.

Chocolate lava cake, diffrent kinds of ice cream, cake, ice cream cake, pies, pudding, cookies, ect.

Erza, of course, had chosen strawberry cake.

Jellal had a piece of apple pie

Gray: Chocolate Ice Cream

Lucy: Cookies and Cream Chocolate cake

Siegrain: Pudding

Gajeel: Cookies and Ice cream

Lyon: Vanilla Ice cream

And Natsu: Chocolate lava cake, Ice cream, Ice cream cake, a few pieces of pie, and cookies.

Everybody sweatdropped when they saw the boy gorge his food.

"Whab (What)?" He asked with a couple of cookies in his mouth.

Everybody burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"NATSU! GIVE ME BACK MY DANM COOKIE!" Gajeel yelled as he chased the pink haired idiot downstairs into the 1st floor.<p>

Everybody trailed after them, well except for Jellal and Erza who decided to take a walk in the garden.

"It's just a cookie you idiots!" Lucy yelled. She was in front of the rest of the boys, Gray 2nd, Siegrain and Lyon 3rd.

"IT WAS THE LAST DANM COOKIE!" Gajeel shouted.

"I WANT IT!" Natsu exclaimed.

And then... BAM!

Natsu slammed into the basement, followed by Gajeel, Lucy, Gray, Siegrain, and Lyon.

They all ended up on each other when they reached the bottom.

"GRAY! SIEGRAIN! LYON! GET OFF ME!" Lucy yelled.

"ALL OF YOU GET OFF ME!" Natsu shouted from the bottom.

"SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN! IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE IN THIS POSTION!" Gray shouted back.

They all fell back and laid there for a while.

"The second time I was squished by boys." Lucy muttered from in between Gajeel and Gray.

"At least you weren't on the bottom this time." Natsu said rying to catch his breath.

"Well, if you didn't steal Gajeel's frickin cookie, you wouldn't have been crushed." Siegrain pointed out.

"Where are we?" Gray asked helping Lucy up.

"It seems we're in the basement." Siegrain said dusting a cobweb off his shirt.

Lucy's eyes widened. The basement was empty... AND HUGE!

"This is a basement?" Lyon exclaimed.

It was at least a mile long. Other than some cobwebs and dust, there was nothing in there.

Then an idea popped into Lucy's head.

"You know... this would be a great place to hang out."

The boys all starred at her.

"What?"

"Well, if we redecorate, and some furniture, we could all hang out in here. And that includes our friends from Fairy Tail of course."

"Isn't that what the entertainment rooms for?"

"This isn't like the entertainment room. I mean, like a den. Where we can hold parties, sleep overs, study groups, clubs... you know."

"We can do that in the E.R (Entertainment room)."

Lucy gave them the 'look'.

"Do you guys really think you can handle studying when theres skateboards, games, and a huge computer around?"

They all exchanged glances.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe. A cliff hanger!<strong>

**Sorry but, I'M STARVING!**


	17. READ THIS NOTICE

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!**

**I just have to tell you, that I won't be updating for about a week.**

**BEFORE YOU START YELLING AND SCREAMING! LET ME EXPLAIN!**

**1) School has started, and I am really busy.**

**2) I HAVE A TWIN!**

**Yep, that right. I have a twin. A long lost twin brother.**

**I ain't kidding. When we were born, there was a mix up in the delivery room or something.**

**David(My twin) was taken home by a random couple.**

**The doctors said that the couples baby died, and they mistaked my brother for their baby.**

**My parents found him a few days ago while they were on a buisness trip. When they confronted the doctor, he gave us Davids birth certificate, and we were born on the exact same day, same time (He's older by 7 minutes, I think), same hospital, and the same DANM room. Plus we look the same.**

**What kind of doctors don't notice this! I MEAN COME ON!**

**So nos, I have to deal with a lot of stupid family drama.**

**The couple agreed to let him live with us, for David's sake. But, only if he visets them once every 4 months.**

**Pretty easy going if you ask me.**

**Now, I have to share room with David temporlarly. I don't really mind, but I have to spend alot of 'bonding' time with him.**

**It's actually pretty fun. Soccer, basketball, swimming, drawing, watching TV, PS3. You know twin stuff... or should I say boy stuff. Ha-ha.**

**This has been the only free time I had in days. David is fast asleep. NAP TIME!**

**So see you in a week, or two!**

**I promise I'll update by that time KAY!**

**Well, JA`NE!**


	18. Fairy Tail OVA

**HI! HI! I'M NOT COOKIEMONSTER0077!**

**Okay... my name is COOKIEMONSTER0077... but, I'm not her!**

**I am her beloved, long lost, twin brother.**

**I too, love to write. And I love Fairy Tail too! Don't you just love all the things we have in common?**

**Right now, Miki is asleep. She fell asleep while writing her new chapter of 'Fairy Tail High'.**

**And she made the fatal mistake of leaving her laptop on, with the her account still on, in the same room as her dear, _evil,_ twin brother.**

**I'm bored. And since I don't have account, I'm writing on her's.**

**He,he.**

**When I was reading the past chapters, I saw the chapter of Jellal, and the Devil Siblings.**

**So I decided to make up an OVA of it!**

* * *

><p><strong>~~FAIRY TAIL HIGH OVA~~<strong>

An 11 year old blonde girl ran fast upstairs into the attic. When she reached it, he found her pink haired brother looking out the window with a telescope.

She immediately jumped on him, tackling him on the ground.

"HEY NATSU!" She exclaimed as she grinned widely at her brother.

"Luce!" He laughed, patting his sister on the head.

"See what you did flame brain? You made out little sister like you. Overactive." Another voice said from behind them.

"Shut up Gray!" Natsu yelled glaring at him.

Lucy giggled as she crawled off Natsu and grabbing his telescope.

"Watcha lookin at?'' She asked as she put the telescope back to the position it was when she tackled her brother.

"What? My foolish younger brother **(Itachi? Is that you?)** a stalker? " Gray snickered, earning a glare from Natsu.

"Your only older by 2 weeks you stripping snowball!" Natsu snapped.

Lucy, on the other hand gawked at what she saw.

"G... Gra.. Gray? N..Natsu?" She stuttered.

"What?" They demanded, worried by the tone of her voice.

"SUITOR ALERT!" The 3 siblings then flung the window open, sticking all their heads out.

There, in the front yard of their house, was a blue haired man giving flowers to Erza.

**TWITCH**

The 3, ran downstairs, out the door, and straight into Erza. Who was just showing the man into the house.

The kids all fell back on their butts, with an 'oof'.

They all starred up to see the adults towering face's.

"Gray! Natsu! Lucy!" Erza exclaimed. "I thought you were in the attic!"

"My. You have some energetic kids don't you?" The man chuckled.

Erza smiled. "Kids this is Jellal."

Jellal bowed as he took Lucy's hand. "Nice to meet you three."

Lucy was speechless. How come we didn't see him coming up the street?

Gray and Natsu on the other hand, got angry looks on their faces. They snatched Lucy away from Jellals hands and into their arms.

"Don't touch Lucy!" They growled.

Erza sighed. "Sorry. Their a bit... umm... protective." She explained.

Jellal nodded understandingly. "I have a little brother about the same age as them. I understand the feeling."

Erza giggled.

That made Lucy snap out of her trance. "_Did Erza just giggle? She only giggles when we do something funny! Is the world ending? But. More importantly."_

The three tackled Erza, she flinched. But, didn't lose her position.

Gray and Lucy hugged her feet, while Natsu was latched on her waist.

"WHY IS HE WITH YOU?" They all yelled in unison, looking at Jellal angrily.

"Guys. Jellal is my boyfriend."

**~~FAIRY TAIL OVA~~**

The siblings all camped in the attic when Erza and Jellal left.

Gray paced back and forth, Natsu kept on looking at the window awaiting their return so that he can get the chance to stuff a snake down Jellal's pants, Lucy was sitting on the tall stool, playing with a yo-yo.

"What are we going to do?" She sighed loudly.

"We can't use any of our Ghost Tactics. He already knows that Erza's our mom." Gray said.

"What about the Guilt Trip?" Natsu yelled, whipping his head at his siblings.

"He's already met us! And do we didn't look like needy children then. Won't he find it suspicious when we suddenly do?"

"Danm. Erza got this whole thing planned out." Natsu snarled.

"Tch." There was a moment of blissful silence before Natsu blurted out. "Their back!"

The kids exchanged glances before piling downstairs, tripping on the way to the stairs, Natsu accidentally tackled Gray, who bumped into Lucy.

And the three began tumbling downstairs, tangled in a human ball.

They landed on the feet of Erza, all on top of each other.

"Natsu! Gray! Off!" Lucy whined from the bottom.

"How come I'm always on the bottom?"

As they all scampered off each other they all sat in front of their mother. Criss-cross apple sauce.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing!" They all said in unison, a bit happy that their mother was back alone.

"Something wrong Erza?"

Whoops. Spoke too soon.

The kids smile broke into a scowl as they saw Jellal.

Then Lucy got an idea. "Um. Erza, we're going to play outside." She said, giving her the best, fake grin, she's ever given.

Erza smiled and nodded. "Don't be out too late. Me and Jellal are going to get some water."

The three kids nodded, as they rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>"MR. BEATLE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Lucy called as she began searching the hole in the trunk of a tree.<p>

"BEATLE!" Natsu echoed, looking into a hole in the tree.

"What are you looking for?" Gray asked, peering over his sister's shoulder.

"Me and Natsu found a beetle a few days before." Lucy explained. "When you had detention."

Natsu grinned. "It's big! And black! And really dirty!"

Gray leaned against the porch frame. "What are you planning to do with it?" He asked.

The two grinned evilly as they turned to face him.

"We're putting it in Oyaji's car." They said, a happy, evil, aura escaping from them.

He shivered at his siblings evilness.

Hey. You have no room to talk, Mr. Evil Mastermind.

"Mr. Beetle!" Lucy exclaimed happily, as she reached down into a large dirt pile to take out a large beetle.

"Why are you in there?" Lucy scolded it as she sat down on the lawn. "It's bad for your hygiene."

Natsu rushed over to her.

Gray shook his head, smiling. "Luce. Your the only girl I know that can touch bugs without squirming."

Lucy handed '' to Natsu. He began playing with it, pretending it was an airplane.

She got up and dusted some dirt off her blue dress.

"Now. How do we open Oyaji's car door?" She asked.

Natsu and Lucy both whipped their heads at Gray.

He began fishing in his pockets and back pockets.

When he felt something on the left pocket, he pulled it out.

There, in the grip of his hand was a small black, pipe. As small as a paper clip.

He grinned.

* * *

><p>"C'mon underwear prince!" Natsu hissed.<p>

The 3 siblings surrounded Jellal's dark blue car, mainly the key hole in the front seat.

Gray had the pipe in the hole, picking the lock.

_Click_

The car made that soft clicking sound, and the three grinned at each other.

"Success." Gray smirked.

"See you at work, Erza." Jellal said as he closed the screen door of the house.

"Bye Jellal!" Erza called from the kitchen.

As Jellal walked down the steps of the porch, he noticed the three kids hanging at the tree.

Lucy was perched on a branch, one of her arms holding onto the tree. Next to her was Natsu, hanging upside down, and playing with his scaly white scarf, Gray next to the two, standing up and holding the top branch for support.

He smiled and waved at them.

They all smiled back. Ahem. Don't you mean fake smiled?

As Jellal walked into his car, the first thing he saw on his chair. Was a big, fat, black, beetle.

The siblings grinned at each other.

But, to their surprise... Jellal smiled and took it.

"How'd you get in here lil' guy?" He asked.

The siblings cringed, and nearly fell off the tree.

Jellal took the beetle and put it under the tree. He looked up at the kids, smiled again, walked back to the car, and drove away.

The kids all starred at him go, wide eyed, and gawking.

"What the hell just happened here?" Natsu asked.

"Our trick didn't work." Lucy said desperately.

"This is going to be harder than we thought." Gray groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>HE, HE, HE!<strong>

**Now, that you all know of my existence... I will take my leave!**

**Review my sisters story!**


	19. Uncle who! Part 1

**HEY! I'm back!**

**If you read my last chapter... well... that wasn't me.**

**That was my idiot of a brother. My idiot of a _twin_ brother to be exact.**

**Yes David, if your reading this... I did call you an idiot.**

**AND IT'S TRUE!**

**Well, whatever. JUST CONTINUE!**

* * *

><p>"BYE!" The kids yelled to Jellal and Erza as they ran out of the mansion in their uniforms.<p>

"You sure you don't want to take the limo?" Jellal shouted back.

"Yeah! Were sure! Fairy Tail is only like a mile away!"

"Fine then! BYE!"

* * *

><p>"~I beat you guys~!" Lucy sang as she hopped off Siegrain's back.<p>

"Not fair! Siegrain carried you a quarter of the way!" Natsu exclaimed.

Siegrain shrugged. "Wasn't part of the rules."

"RINGGGG!"

"Fine, rematch. I can beat you to class." Lucy said as she rushed into Fairy Tail.

"Not fair! You got a head start!" Natsu yelled chasing after his sister, Siegrain and Gajeel followed after.

Lyon shook his head before following, Gray on the other hand was starring at a nearby bush.

There was someone there. He was sure of it. He rushed over and peered in, nothing.

Gray shrugged.

"_Must be seeing things._" He ran into Fairy Tail, trailing after his siblings and cousins, unaware of the fuzz of reddish hair up in the tree.

* * *

><p>Lucy burst into the classroom, making everybody whip their heads to her.<p>

She began running to the other side of the room, right when a soaking wet Natsu busted in.

"Lucy!"

Lucy started to laugh as she ran up to the desks **(Like I said before, Gildarts classroom is like the classroom in Soul Eater.)**.

Natsu started to chase her, when he caught up, he tackled her playfully and sat her down on one of the desks.

"Lucy. Say sorry."

Lucy put her hands up. "It wasn't my fault you fell into the fountain."

"Just say it."

"No."

''Say it or else."

"Or else what?"

"TICKLE ATTACK!"

"Wait what? No! Natsu- HAHAHAHAHA!"

Natsu began tickling the blonde's stomach. "Natsu-HAH- stop! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Lucy chocked out in between laughs.

Everybody laughed along with the duo, right when the others ran in.

"You'll suffocate her flame brain." Gray tossing a white towel on his head.

Natsu twitched and butted heads with Gray.

"What did you call me droopy eyes?"

"Are you deaf you deaf squinty eyes?"

Lucy rolled her eyes before jumping on Natsu's back and began drying his hair.

"You'll catch a cold ba~ka."

Natsu chuckled and began drying off.

Lucy slid onto Loke's desk.

"Sup Lucy."

All her friends and family gathered around.

"So are we going to meet in the Sakura Tree Lu-chan?" Levi asked.

"Don't we always?"

Suddenly some people from Class H-7 burst in.

Mira, Fried, Gajeel, Bixlow, Evergreen, Elfman, and Cana.

Gildarts grunted and fell out of his seat, waking up from his nap.

His class sweat dropped.

Lucy waved at her cousin.

"Hey Gajeel! Something wrong?"

Gajeel rushed up to the group.

"_Mr. _Macoa, got drunk before class, so we have to stay here for the day." Gajeel replied, making sure he made the 'Mr.' part, sarcastic.

The group looked at him weirdly.

"Who drinks, in the morning?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel shrugged. "Our idiot of a teacher, I guess."

The class burst out laughing.

Then Lucy remembered something.

"Hey, guys. Do you guys want to come over today?"

Everybody stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Sure Lu-chan! Come to think of it... we never visited before." Levy said putting a finger to her chin.

"Well, now we live in Siegrains mansion." Gray said sliding into his desk.

"His _huge _mansion." Natsu added. Spreading out his arms to show how big it was.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Interrupting the teen's conversation.

A man with reddish brown hair and a black suit stood there. His face had an unreadable expression.

Gildarts stood up. To him, this dude had some weird vibes. And apparently, the students got the same impression. They all took a step back.

The man's voice was scratchy, and rough. "Where is Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes widened, as she slowly got up. She raised her hand, shakily. "I.. I... I'm... Lucy..." She quivered, the man looked up at her. Coldly. Lucy squeaked, as Gray and Natsu glared at the man. They each grabbed either one of her hands, squeezing it. Making Lucy, a bit more calm.

As the man walked up the steps, leading to their desk. He was stopped by Gildarts.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

The man glared at him.

"I happen to be her uncle."

* * *

><p><strong>THE STALKER WAS HER UNCLE?<strong>

**WTF?**

**Sorry for the short chapter and cliffy.**

**But, I need to study for the upcoming test.**

**UGH! Don't you just hate school?**


	20. Uncle who? Part 2

"U...un... uncle...?" Lucy stuttered, as she felt Natsu's and Gray's grip tighten. "B..but... your not uncle Sho..."

Lucy was referring to Erza's younger brother who was currently traveling around the world with 2 of his best friends.

The man's face hardened. "I am your_ real_ uncle. Nicholas Heartfilla." He stated.

Lucy suddenly felt tiny.

"Lucy. You are a Heartfilla. You were born into the richest family in Magnolia."

Shock. Twitch. Pissed off.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? SHE'S OUR SISTER! NOT SOME HEARTBILA!" Natsu fumed, very pissed that this man would even _consider _to question Lucy's family.

Nicholas glared at Natsu. "It's _Heartfilla _you insolent fool."

Natsu gritted his teeth, as he prepared to say more. But, he felt Lucy tugging at his arm. When he saw the look of fear and shock in her chocolate brown eyes. He backed down. But his scowl remained.

"Whats your point Old man?" Gray hissed.

Nicholas turned his glare over to Gray, who seemed unaffected by it.

"It's Mr. Heartfilla punk." He turned his attention to Lucy, who was in the middle of the two boys.

"Your mother died giving birth to you." Lucy gasped, as she felt guilt make it's way towards her mind. "My brother struggled to still take care of you, while still concentrating on his work. Eventually, he died of stress."

Lucy let out a small whimper, resulting in the whole class to glare at Nicholas.

"I didn't want to take care of you, so you had to go to an orphanage. I found out that I was written in the will, stating that if the heir or heiress dies or agrees, I can take over the fortune. Since your not dead. I'm going to need your signature."

Images splashed into Lucy's head.

Pictures and memories from when she was a baby. Before she came to the orphanage, and before she met her brothers.

A hazy image of a woman that looked like the older version of Lucy, went into view. She smiled.

Another image of a man that looked in his mid-thirties, with dark blonde hair, was smiling heartily while handing her present.

"It's the least you can do." Nicholas said. "It's your fault your parents died."

The last one was of the same man, laying still on a desk. He was deathly still, and not breathing. A small, high, voice piped in.

"_DaDa?"_

"STOP!" She screeched, crouching down hugging her knees.

"I don't need to know more! Please... stop..."

Her friends, and relatives looked at her shocked, but it was quickly replaced by an angry face.

"You bastard!" Her two brothers yelled, while being restricted by Gajeel and Lyon.

Nicholas starred up at them with a sickeningly sweet innocent face. "What? All I'm doing is stating the facts."

"THATS IT!" Gildarts shouted, getting up abruptly making his chair fall down with a dull thud. "Thats enough. Please leave my classroom."

Nicholas bowed, as he made his way to the door. He stopped there first, as he looked back, a scowl fixed on his face.

"I'll leave for now. But, mark my words Lucy. I'll be back." He turned back, and walked out.

Leaving the class to comfort the broken down Lucy.

* * *

><p>When they got to the mansion, Erza and Jellal met them on the 2nd floor. Lucy said nothing as she ran into the elevator up to the 3rd room and into her room.<p>

The boys growled, as they all pulled out a chair and sat down exhausted.

"That bastard.. barging into the classroom... making Lucy sad... I'LL KILL EM!" Natsu muttered under his breath, along with some incoherent words.

Gray was typing away on his iphone, no doubt trying to get some information on the Heartfillas.

Sieigran and Lyon said nothing, but they scowled as they played with the utensils already set down neatly on the table.

Gajeel went into the kitchen, probably to smash a watermelon, pretending it was Nicholas's head.

"I'm guessing something bad happened." Jellal said.

Almost in an instant, Erza had a frying pan in her hand.

"Is she being bullied? If you idiots can't handle him, I will. Who is it?"

"It's not a bully Erza." Gray stated, not even averting his eyes from his iphone. "It's this." He held up the phone to reveal an information page.

* * *

><p><strong>The Heartfilla family:<strong>

_The richest family in Magnolia._

_BLAH_

_BLAH_

_Other stuff you won't care about._

**Family:**

_It is proven that there are only 2 remaining Heartfilla members._

_1 of which is the daughter of the deceased Charles Heartfilla, and Layla Heartfilla. Her current whereabouts are not available since she was put up for adoption when she was only one and a half years old._

_The other remaining is Nicholas Heartfilla. He was the supposed heir of the company, being the younger brother. But, the daughter was born. He can't take over the business completely unless he gets permission from the supposed heiress. He suddenly disappeared 1 year ago when the missing daughter was suppose to turn 16 and take over the business._

* * *

><p>"Heartfilla's?" Jellal asked, after reading the article. "What does this have to do with anything?"<p>

"Apparently, Bunny-girl was the heiress." Gajeel muttered, walking out of the kitchen a mallet covered in watermelon goo in hand. I knew it.

"Lucy was the missing daughter of the Heartfilla's?"

Gray nodded. "It seems so."

Siegrain looked at the hacker weirdly.

"How did you get that information?" He asked.

Gray shrugged. "I have my ways."

His relatives shivered.

Then Virgo popped in, through the kitchen door.

"Excuse me. The food is ready, I suggest calling Lucy Hime to the table."

The family nodded, as Natsu headed upstairs to fetch his sister.

A few minutes later, a loud yell pierced through the evening air. Another few minutes later, Natsu had ran downstairs, panting and panicked.

"Whats wrong Natsu?"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy what?"

"She.. she... she's..."

"SHE'S WHAT? SPEAK IN SENTENCES YOU MORON!"

"She's gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY SHIT!<strong>

**Lucy's gone missing!**

**Call the cops! Phone the FBI! GET THE NAVY!**

**Wait. Wait. Wait.**

**What the hell am I saying?**


	21. Happy Stalker Halloween! OVA

**YO! Miki's twin is back!**

**Thanks to your, AWESOME, reviews, Miki has agreed to let me write an OVA for Halloween!**

**Oh, and sis won't be able to update for a few days.**

**she kind of twisted her wrist playing baseball.**

**So, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor the song "This is Halloween"**

* * *

><p><em>Boys and girls of every age,<br>__Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
><em>_Come with us and you will see,  
><em>_This, our town of Halloween  
><em>_  
>This is Halloween, this is Halloween<em>

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
><em>_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
><em>_Trick or treat till the neighbors-_

The song was cut short when a loud yell pierced through the house.

"NATSU!"

13 year old Natsu jumped, falling off his bed and landing, face first next to Happy.

The cat jumped, his back arched as he began hissing.

Picking himself up, he took his flaming red headphones off.

"What?" He yelled back.

"It's time to go Trick-Or-Treating!" The voice of his 12 1/2 year old sister, Lucy.

Grinning, he bolted downstairs with Happy cradled in his arms.

He met his sister, and his adoptive mother in the living room.

Halloween things decorated the room, and the sounds of young Halloween Trick-or-Treaters rang outside.

He took a seat next to Lucy, as Happy crawled onto Lucy's lap.

As she petted the blue cat, 13 year old Gray shuffled downstairs.

"Why do we need to go anyway? If you havn't noticed, we kind of outgrown that, like... 7 years ago?"

Erza whipped her head at her son.

"We're taking Wendy. Now stop your scowling."

As you can see, the families "Mastermind" is going through his rebellious stage.

**(A/N: I always find the stages in life funny. Like right now. Miki is going through her tomboy stage! Ha-Ha. :P)**

_DING-DONG_

Lucy blinked. "Their here."

Erza opened the door to reveal 3 kids.

Wendy, Gajeel, and Lyon.

Gajeel and Lyon, of course weren't wearing costumes, Wendy on the other hand, was wearing an angel costume.

"Happy Halloween Aunt Erza." Lyon said, as he grinned ear to ear.

"Hello Lyon, Gajeel." She crouched down to meet eye to eye with Wendy. "Wendy."

Wendy smiled as Erza let the trio in.

Natsu grinned as he sat down criss-crossed in front of Wendy.

"Who's this angel?" He asked, with his signature lopsided grin.

Wendy squealed as she squeezed his cheeks.

"Hey!" Lucy greeted as she saw her cousins walk in. "How's the candy this year?"

Gajeel pondered.

"Hmm... the best candy so far is at Mr. Hughey's. But, Mr. and Mrs. Loxar is giving out healthy crap again."

Lucy stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Plus their daughter is creepy."

Gray then plopped down on the cushion next to her, he shuddered when Lucy mentioned the daughter,

Then Natsu came up, with Wendy on his shoulders pulling on his cheeks.

"Though its creepy, her stalker thing for you is completely _hilarious_."

Gray shuddered again.

"Don't even joke about Juvia, ash brain. She really does stalk me."

Silence filled the air, followed by muffled laughter by Gray's **beloved **family. Note the sarcasm.

"Shut up!"

"Whatever, lets get our Trick-or-Treat on." Gajeel smirked, as he headed out to the porch.

"Bye Erza!" Her kids chorused as they followed their cousins out.

"Don't stay out to long!" She called after them as she closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Where do we go first?" Lyon asked.<p>

"Lets go to Mr. Hughey's!" Wendy cheered.

"Lets egg the Loxar's house." The "Devil Siblings" suggested.

"I don't give a danm." Gajeel grunted.

Lyon sweat-dropped.

"Err..."

**~In a bush a few feet away from the kids~**

"Gray-sama..." A girl with blue hair, and binoculars muttered as she watched the said boy.

"Gray-sama will be mine..."

Then Lucy jumped onto Grays back, yelling:

"Alright! We'll race to the fountain! Whoever wins, gets to pick! Lyon! You be referee!"

The others nodded.

The girl fumed.

"Juvia has a love rival! Lucy-san!"

**~Back with the kids~**

Gajeel picked up Wendy, and got ready to race.

Natsu grinned. "I'm fired up!"

Lucy jumped off of Gray and also prepared, as Gray smirked.

Lyon sighed.

"How competitive they are."

"Just count Lyon!" The group yelled.

"Ready, set, go!"

The "racers" bolted almost instantly.

**~Racer Announcer~**

_OH! And the racers bolt!_

_With Natsu in the lead!_

_But wait!_

_Gray just charged into Natsu, making him in the lead!_

_Oh! But Lucy passes the two idiots._

"HEY!"

_But, Gajeel distracts her!_

"STOP CALLING ME BUNNY-GIRL!"

_Their nearing the fountain!_

_Their all neck and neck!_

_And the winner is-_

**~Normal~**

Lets just say, they all ended up on the Loxars porch.

"Trick-or-Treat..." They said in unison, as Wendy held up her bag happily.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

"SHIT! RUN!"

And this ends with the group trying to outrun the crazed stalker.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah. I love Halloween.<strong>


	22. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION ALL!**

**I am so freaking sorry. I sincerely am. **

**But... I'm giving up on this story...**

**...**

**...**

**JUST KIDDING! Yeah right, this story has the most reviews than any of my other ones. Why the hell would I give up on it like this? Psh. Yeah. ****_SURE_****.**

**So anyway, the real announcement is: I AM REWRITING THIS STORY.**

**So many mistakes in one story. I couldn't bear it!**

**I love you all (platonic of course)! I love all your support, I love your reviews! **

**This story is under construction so that I don't seem like a no-talent little 11 year old that can't write a freakin fanfiction to save her life.**

**But don't worry! I'm turning 12 in a few days! (August 28th!)**

**...**

**It won't help. I suck. TT-TT"**

**But, at least I can make this the tiniest bit better! See you in a few months after editing!**


End file.
